Hidden Desires
by animeshipper000
Summary: Hayate wakes up from an extremely disturbing dream about Hinagiku, The reason may be because he kept thinking of her recently. Will Hayate stop thinking of these perverse things or will he embrace it and show affection towards Hinagiku? .Rated T to M for language and some 'scenes'. Please Read, Review, fave or follow please :). (Content Rating has changed from T to M)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Hayate no Gotoku

_Prologue:_

It was a beautiful morning at the Violet Mansion, it was still very early. The only one awake right now was Hayate. Hayate was outside the mansion getting some air. He had thoughts he didn't even know he had. He doesn't know why but the only one he could think about was Hinagiku. Hayate continued walking hoping that the thought would just get out of his mind.

'Why am I thinking like this…?' Hayate thought curiously. 'Just go with the plot…'. 'Yeah, yeah narrator…' Hayate thought as he went back to his room. "I guess a little bit of sleep will get it out of me…" Hayate mumbled as he went on his bed and began sleeping.

_In Hayate's dream…_

'Hmm… what am I doing here? Oh wait… I remember I just slept, so does this mean I'm dreaming of something?' Hayate thought sighing. "Hayate…" A voice said getting Hayate's attention. "Who's there?" Hayate asked as he was checking around the area. "You already know who…" The voice said revealing that she's Hinagiku. "Now I'm dreaming of Hinagiku? What is wrong with me?!" Hayate mumbled as he face palmed. "Nothing is wrong Hayate…" Hinagiku said as she began walking to Hayate.

"Umm… Hinagiku, what are you doing?" Hayate asked thinking 'thoughts'. 'Why am I thinking these things!' Hayate thought while scolding himself. "Hehe… hidden desires…" A shadowy figure said smirking. "Who are you?!" Hayate said pointing at the shadowy figure. "Isn't it obvious? I am your hidden desires." The shadowy figure said beginning to smile creepily. "What do my desires have to do with Hinagiku?" Hayate said trying to stop thinking 'thoughts'.

"Do not lie to me, Hayate. I know you want to do it with her, stop hiding it…" The shadowy figure said beginning to laugh. "No I don't!" Hayate said refusing that his statement was true. "Fine… as your hidden desire, I shall make your deep desire come true…" The shadowy figure said as he disappeared. 'What does he mean by that?' Hayate thought sighing.

Before Hayate could react, Hinagiku (in his dream) got his arm and pushed him to the ground. Hinagiku was stripping Hayate's butler attire off him. Hayate was surprised by her action and couldn't hide his hidden blushes. Hinagiku was pleased by this and began unbuttoning her shirt and went on Hayate's chest. Hinagiku began nipping on Hayate playfully and finally kissed him. Hayate couldn't help to kiss her back but at the same time tried to escape.

Hayate was stripped by Hinagiku only by his shirt so he sighed in relief but the moment he thought she stopped she began to unhook her bra. Hayate gasped in surprise and tried to look away but Hinagiku pulled and hugged Hayate causing him to blush more. "Shall I go downer?" Hinagiku said with lust in her eyes.

_Back to the real world…_

"AHHH!" Hayate yelled so loud that he woke up everyone in the Violet Mansion. As everyone heard his scream they rushed to his room fully worried.

"Hayate are you… ok?" Nagi said looking at Hayate who was half naked. "Umm… would mind putting on some clothes Hayate?" Maria said blushing slightly. "Was it because of what happened in the Truth-or-Dare we had last night?" Kayura asked sighing. "I knew it was a bad idea!" Chiharu said as she slowly went away as she saw Hayate. "That was one of my weirdest dreams I had yet…" Hayate said still with a flustered face.

**End of chapter 1**

_Update will come soon~~~_

My first new romance fanfic in a while ^^ hope you like it ^^ I will make the update as quick as possible. By the way, Please Fave, Follow or Review ^^.

It's Hayate and Nagi's Butler Report/Network!

Hayate: One weird dream I had, right Ojo-sama?

Nagi: I don't like this one bit…

Hayate: Ahh… Ojo-sama don't be like that…

Nagi: How can I not? The one who typed this decided for you to be with Hinagiku and not me!

Hayate: Ojo-sama, please don't be mad…

Nagi: Do you really have dirty thoughts like the ones here?

Hayate: Well… ummm… oh sorry we're out of time!

Nagi: Wait you didn't answer me yet!

Hayate: Bye for now!

-End of Butler Report/Network-

Next chapter: Is that really my hidden desire?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Is that really my hidden desire?**

It was a Monday that day so Hayate began walking to Hakuou Academy with Nagi. Hayate was still trying to decipher what his dream and imaginations meant. Nagi looked at Hayate with a confused look since he hadn't spoke for the entire time they were walking.

"Hayate, what are you thinking of?" Nagi finally asked curiously. "It's nothing Ojo-sama…" Hayate said smiling. "I know there's something wrong…" Nagi said beginning to get suspicious. "Ojo-sama, I promise you it's nothing." Hayate said lying. "Are you cheating on me?!" Nagi said with a dark aura appearing. "Ehh?!" Hayate said surprised and confused by her statement.

"Hello Hayate, Nagi." Hinagiku said appearing out of nowhere. "Ahh… Hinagiku." Hayate said nervously. "Go do it! I know you want to." The voice inside of Hayate said smirking. "Shut up! Having romance towards Hinagiku is not my desire!" Hayate mumbled angrily. "Yes, your right, it is your hidden desire… hehe…" The voice said to Hayate laughing. "No it's not!" Hayate said out loud. "Hayate?!" Hinagiku and Nagi said confused by his sudden anger.

"Ahh… Gomenosai, that wasn't meant for you two…" Hayate said scratching his head in embarrassment. "Hayate, let's go already we may be late." Hinagiku said pulling Hayate's arm. "Hey! Who made you commander?!" Nagi said being jealous. "I'm the president of the student council, so I count as a commander." Hinagiku said pulling Hayate who was shocked. "You two are dating! Aren't you?!" Nagi said aggravated.

"D-Dating?!" Hayate and Hinagiku said giving 'WTF faces'. "Ojo-sama, of course not!" Hayate said trying to recover from her statement. "I assure you, I am not dating Hayate." Hinagiku said with hidden blushes which were only seen by Hayate. 'Hinagiku's blushing?!' Hayate thought beginning to widen his eyes in surprise. "Let us just go already…" Nagi said storming off angrily. "Ojo-sama, don't go by your own!" Hayate said trying to catch up to Nagi.

'Why would she ask if I was dating with Hayate? And why did I feel like I just blushed a minute ago? Could this be… no… unless…" Hinagiku thought analysing the situation while continuing walking to Hakuou Academy. "I knew it! Hina-chan really does love Hayata!" Izumi said with binoculars in her hands.

_In the bushes near the area they were…_

"Hehe… l love me some lovebirds…" A person in a butler outfit and white cloak said smiling. "What are you doing there?" Isumi asked curiously as she walked towards the bush. "Lady Isumi, it's nothing." The person said hiding his telescope. "As a butler of the Saginomiya family, would you please guide me to Hakuou?" Isumi asked him innocently. "Of course! That is my job after all!" The person said saluting and bringing Isumi to Hakuou.

_In Hayate's situation…_

Hayate has finally arrived in Hakuou although he still couldn't find Nagi anywhere. He searched some bushes and trees since Hakuou Academy is gigantic. He even tried searching in the men's changing room but still no luck. Hayate then tried checking inside the clock tower but all he found was Hinagiku. Hayate approached Hinagiku hoping she knew where Nagi was.

"Hinagiku, have you seen Ojo-sama after she left?" Hayate asked curiously. "No I haven't but I began hearing rumors of you having dirty dreams and imagination. Is this true?" Hinagiku said calmly. "Umm… well don't tell anyone but it's true…" Hayate said in defeat. "Of course I won't tell anyone. As student council president, I must look after the welfare of the students." Hinagiku said to Hayate smiling.

"Thanks, Hinagiku." Hayate said smiling. "It's no problem Haya…" Hinagiku said being interrupted by Hayate kissing her. "I-I couldn't control myself!" Hayate said sincerely as he broke the kiss. "I…" Hinagiku said as her face began turning red. "I'm sorry…" Hayate said sighing. "Don't tell me you dreamt the same thing I dreamt." Hinagiku said blushing. "What do you mean?" Hayate asked as he gulped in nervousness.

It was about something like hidden desires I think." Hinagiku said regaining her cool. "Oh my…" Hayate said in surprise. "Judging from your expression I can say you're saying yes…" Hinagiku said once again gaining blushes. "OMG! Hinagiku loves hayato?!" Miki mumbled trying to process it in her mind. "Anyways Hinagiku, I'll be seeing you. I still need to find Ojo-sama so bye!" Hayate said as he left.

'Why did my heart began beating fast when Hayate was here? Could this be that I love him or something?' Hinagiku thought in her mind silently.

Hayate left the clock tower and went to class since the bell rang. Hayate looked around searching for Nagi. He didn't see her but he saw an unfamiliar face with Isumi. He had white hair probably dyed, a white cloak and greyish eyes. Hayate approached them hoping to gather information about his  
Ojo-sama who ran away.

"Hello Isumi, have you seen Ojo-sama anywhere?" Hayate greeted and asked Isumi with his usual smile. "Sorry Hayate, I don't know… but maybe he knows." Isumi said pointing at the man beside her. "Umm… sir, have you seen a blonde girl with pig tails?" Hayate asked nervously. "My name is not sir… my name is Takeshi Tsugaru, one of the butlers of the Saginomiya household." The man said sighing. "I'm sorry…" Hayate said apologizing to Takeshi.

"Isumi, why haven't I seen him before?" Hayate asked Isumi curiously. "Ohh… it's because he usually takes part-time-jobs instead of going to school." Isumi said happily. "Like what?" Hayate asked curiously. "Tour guide." Isumi said smiling. "Indeed, I am Takeshi Tsugaru, a 16 year old butler of the Saginomiya family. I started when I was 14." Takeshi said cheerfully. "Was that just a mood swing?" Hayate said embarrassed. "Anyways Takeshi, have you seen her?" Hayate asked hoping he knows.

"Yep, she made tantrums as she walked passed me by the block beside that ramen shop." Takeshi answered laughing. "Umm… thanks, see you both later." Hayate said as he ran off. "Takeshi, have you been spying again?" Isumi asked with a confused look. "Yosh! Spying is also one of my jobs!" Takeshi said smiling at Isumi. "Umm… shall we go to class now?" Isumi asked smiling back. "Yes, my first time being present for a month." Takeshi said as they both sat down on their chairs.

Hayate went out of Hakuou Academy in search of his Mistress. Hayate saw the nearby ramen shop and looked around the area. After about 5 minutes of searching he finally found Nagi sitting on a bench crying. Hayate rushed to her side worried of why she was crying.

"Ojo-sama, why are you crying?" Hayate asked worriedly. "None of your business…" Nagi said crying and closing her eyes. "Ojo-sama it is my business, as your butler I must know why you are crying." Hayate said patting Nagi's head trying to comfort her. "You love Hinagiku!" Nagi said slapping Hayate. "O-Ojo-sama?" Hayate said surprised by her slap. "If you want to be with Hinagiku then it's fine with me!" Nagi said going away angrily and at the same time crying.

"Ojo-sama…" Hayate said sadly. "You really broke her didn't ya?" His hidden desire said chuckling evilly. "Shut up!" Hayate said holding his head. "Meh… don't worry I know Hinagiku feels the same way you do." His hidden desire said pleased. "What do you mean the same w…" Hayate said being interrupted by Hinagiku who kissed him out of nowhere. 'H-Hinagiku?!' Hayate said in surprise.

**End of (real) chapter 1**

Sorry for not updating that fast everyone. I had some events I had to do, anyways hope you like it. It's called chapter 1 since the chapter before this was a prologue. Anyways fave, follow or review please. And thank you reader for reading this chapter. J

It's Hayate and Nagi's butler report/network!

Nagi: Do you really love Hinagiku, Hayate?

Hayate: Umm… I can't answer that Ojo-sama…

Nagi: So you do love her?!

Hayate: Umm… well… Ahh… Ojo-sama, good weather we're having!

Nagi: Don't try to excuse yourself!

Hayate: Ojo-sama… please just change your question…

Nagi: Fine… So tell me Hayate, do you really have dirty thoughts?

Hayate: Of course not Ojo-sama…

Nagi: Good, anyways Hayate who is that Takeshi guy anyway?

Hayate: Oh, he's the butler of Isumi; he is an 'OC' of animeshipper000.

Nagi: Hmm… does he like manga?

Hayate: Umm… I'm not sure…

Nagi: Good! Then I will show him my manga masterpiece!

Hayate: Umm… anyway he will also appear in the story 'The Butler meets the Baka'.

Nagi: Hmm… I'll read it then… It better be good…

Hayate: Mhmm… anyways we're out of time.

Nagi: Out of time? I just started.

Hayate: Sorry Ojo-sama…

Both: Bye for now!

_-End of Butler Report/Network-_

_**Next Chapter: Is this Love or another dream I have?**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Is this Love or another dream I have?**

"If you want to be with Hinagiku then it's fine with me!" Nagi said going away angrily and at the same time crying. 'What just happened?' Hayate thought noticing the event repeating. "That my good man is what you call a perverted imagination." The hidden desire said pleased. "Would you please shut up?!" Hayate responded angrily. "Hayate, why do you seem… stressed?" Hinagiku said approaching slowly.

"Ahh… nothing you should know. And what are you doing here?" Hayate said innocently. "I just heard some shouting and slapping and ended up finding you here." Hinagiku said to Hayate going slightly nearer. "Ohh… I think I better go now… class started like 10 minutes ago already…" Hayate said to Hinagiku nervously. "Ok then, after school can you come to my room?" Hinagiku asked Hayate.

"Umm… Ahh… to what?" Hayate asked getting some 'thoughts'. "To study together. I've noticed your grades decreased by 5%." Hinagiku said making Hayate sigh in relief. "Thank goodness…" Hayate mumbled in relief. "So, what do you think we should do first then?" Hinagiku asked Hayate giving a small smile.

_-In the bushes-_

While Hayate and Hinagiku were talking, Izumi, Miki and Risa were eavesdropping on them if what Miki heard was true. The only words they managed to hear (Things they think they heard) were: 'So, where do you think we should start first?' Izumi and Miki looked at each other in surprise while Risa only recorded the part they think they heard.

"I knew it; Hina-chan and Hayata really are dating!" Izumi said silently cheering. "I am so giving a copy to everyone!" Risa said determined. "No wait… let's eavesdrop some more…" Miki said peeping through the bushes. "Agreed!" Izumi and Risa said while peeping with Miki.

_Back to Hayate and Hinagiku…_

"I have this awesome way on how to solve a math equation easily, I saw this on TV." Hayate said to Hinagiku. "Hmm… show me later…" Hinagiku said sounding interested. "Ok Hinagiku, see you after school." Hayate said rushing back in Hakuou Academy. "Hmm… that Hayate… I wonder what he means by awesome way on how to solve a math equation." Hinagiku said thinking curiously.

Hayate rushed in the classroom noticing no one was there, confused by this he began looking for them. As he went out of the school he noticed it was raining extremely hard. Hayate didn't hear the news that school has become half day since of heavy floods. He only noticed the rain when he went out the first time. He got his umbrella and began walking back to Violet Mansion. As he was walking, he saw Takeshi in his white cloak jumping on walls and disappearing. Hayate was confused by this but just let it go since he has to go back.

Hayate was still walking home shivering in coldness. His umbrella broke for an unknown reason; all he had left was a classical jacket. Hayate was already close to Violet Mansion so he ran and finally got a roof on top of his head. He shivered and went in… then sneezed.

"Quite a storm we have…" Maria said as she was cleaning the near entrance of the Violet Mansion. "Yeah… I can't believe I forgot to watch the news and listen to the announcement in school…" Hayate said as he swiftly changed to his butler attire. "Nagi went here looking quite in a bad mood, did you make her angry again?" Maria asked sighing. "I did but I don't know why she's mad…" Hayate said in a saddened tone.

"Oh… anyway Miss Hinagiku is looking for you" Maria said to Hayate. "I almost forgot! See you later Miss Maria." Hayate said as he rushed away. "Ok then… I have a bad feeling about this…" Maria said after Hayate left.

Hayate has now arrived in Hinagiku's room; he gulped and knocked before he went in. Hinagiku opened the door and they sat down on the chairs. Hinagiku then asked Hayate about what was the awesome way on how to solve math equations easily that he told her at school. Hayate responded by again saying that he saw it on TV and insisted that she wouldn't like it. Hinagiku denied this and continued insisting that he should show it. With no other choice Hayate started.

**To the reader right now:  
This scene is may be rated M so if you don't want to see it I suggest you to skip this scene. Thank you.**

Hayate went behind Hinagiku and hugged her close to his chest. Hinagiku was confused by this but let him be since she thought nothing bad was going to happen. Hayate then pulled her closer and began muttering some words.

"1+1 = 2!" Hayate said as he squeezed his right hand on Hinagiku's breast. "Hayate?! What are you doing?!" Hinagiku asked with an extremely flustered face. "2+2 = 4!" Hayate said dipping his 'you know what' on Hinagiku's back. "H-Hayate!" Hinagiku said as she accidentally let out a small moan of pleasure.

Hayate was pleased by this and continued until the number reached 2048. Hinagiku dropped on her bed breathing heavily and suddenly fell asleep due to being tired. After that she woke up and saw Hayate on front of her. Hayate and Hinagiku were sitting on the same chairs they sat on as they were talking about the math thing. Hinagiku sighed in relief that it was just her imagination but at the same time worried since she got a dirty one.

**-End of Rated M scene if it was even one-**

Hinagiku pinched herself secretly to check if she wasn't anymore daydreaming, it was now back to normal so she was now relieved. Hayate was showing the real way to do it on a paper. Hinagiku tried this on every hard equation she could think of and the answers were all correct. Hinagiku was amazed by this and began studying with Hayate to help him get his 5% back to normal. After the tutoring Hayate thanked Hinagiku while Hinagiku responded with a beautiful bright smile.

"Hinagiku, I think I better check on Ojo-sama so I have to go now." Hayate said to Hinagiku. "Ok then, go already I have to double check my assignments." Hinagiku said as she went back in her room and closed the door. 'Why the Hell did I imagine that?!' Hinagiku thought as she hugged her pillow in confusion. 'Hmm… I should begin double checking…' Hinagiku thought as she got multiple books.

_In Hayate's situation…_

"Ojo-sama, are you all right?" Hayate asked as he knocked on Nagi's door. "Go away…" Nagi said braking down to tears while hugging her pillow in sadness. "Ojo-sama, that wasn't what you think it was…" Hayate said still knocking. "Fine…" Nagi said as she went off the bed and opened the door. "Prove it then!" Nagi said pointing at Hayate. "Ojo-sama…" Hayate said sadly. "I'll forgive you only this once…" Nagi said as she went on her bed again.

"Arigato, Ojo-sama!" Hayate said as he bowed and went away. 'I can't believe everyone forgot that my birthday is on Wednesday… (P.s Today is Monday)' Hayate thought sadly going away to his room. "Mission Happy Birthday Hayate begins now!" Sakuya said hiding behind something with Isumi and Takeshi.

"Can't we at least greet him in advance?" Isumi asked innocently. "No Miss Isumi, that will spoil our surprise, right Sakuya?" Takeshi said cheerfully. "Indeed, my gift will be that I will be the comedian! This will be the best party of his life I bet." Sakuya said confidently. "I'll give him my travel pass that will expire in the next 5 years." Takeshi said smiling. "Umm…I'm still thinking about what to give…" Isumi said sadly.

"Well Isumi, ya better be quick since it's almost his B-day." Sakuya said winking. "Miss Isumi, if you want I'll help!" Takeshi said happily. "No, it is fine Takeshi…" Isumi said smiling. "Ok then…" Takeshi said quite disappointed. "The operation starts now!" Sakuya said as they all went away from each other.

**End of chapter 2**

To make you all not confused, Hayate's birthday isn't really on Wednesday. It's only in my story right now that his birthday is close. Hope you all don't get confusedJ. Anyways please fave, follow or review. Thanks!

It's Nagi and Hayate's Butler Report/Network!

Hayate: Hmm… my birthday? Isn't it still on November?

Nagi: Who cares it still counts as your birthday so I better find a gift!

Hayate: Ahh… no need Ojo-sama, it's fine.

Nagi: Hmm… so it's official… animeshipper000 really will ship you and Hinagiku… *sulking*

Hayate: Ahh… don't be like that Ojo-sama, there is still stories that is not me and Hinagiku. (saying to cheer her up)

Nagi: Yes! I still have a shot at it!

Hayate: Shot at what?

Nagi: Umm... Nothing! Nothing at all!

Hayate: Ok Ojo-sama, anyways it seems I'll get a good birthday! (in story)

Nagi: Yup! Anyways we're out of time!

Hayate: Hey, that's my line…

Nagi: Hehe…

Both: Bye for now!

_-End of the Butler Report/Network-_

**Next chapter: Where is Hinagiku and everyone?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Where is Hinagiku and everyone?**

Hayate woke up noticing that he was the only one in Violet Mansion. Hayate looked around hoping he could find at least one person in but it was hopeless and official, no one was there except him. Hayate sat down sighing in sadness.

"My birthday is tomorrow and no one is around me…" Hayate said to himself feeling lonely. "Don't worry Hayate, I'm with you." The hidden desire said to Hayate. "Shut up… it's your fault for making me have all those thoughts these past days." Hayate said looking like he's arguing with himself. "It's what you want secretly so just open it up and accept it." The hidden desire said trying to tempt Hayate.

"No I don't! Why would I want to pervert on Hinagiku?!" Hayate asked beginning to get a tingly feeling. "Haha…" The hidden desire said smirking. "Where could everybody be?" Hayate said sadly looking down and sighing.

_In Hinagiku's situation…_

Hinagiku was with the others finding gifts for Hayate and arranging the party. The bad thing was Hinagiku couldn't think of a good present for Hayate. Ruka was going to sing for him, Sakuya was going to do the comedy, Takeshi was going to give a travel pass, Isumi was also thinking about it, Nagi was going to cook(with Maria's assistance), Ayumu bought the birthday cake and the student counsellor trio(Izumi, Miki and Risa) were going to give a stuffed bear they made themselves (took 2 hours).

'What should I give him…?' Hinagiku thought sighing since she can't decide what to give him. "How about birthday love?" Takeshi recommended cheerfully. "W-Why would I do that, Takeshi?!" Hinagiku responded in surprise. "I thought you two were dating that's all." Takeshi said sincerely. "Hayate got a catch? Congratulations to him then." Sakuya said laughing. "You both got it all wrong!" Hinagiku said developing some blushes.

"Why is your face red then?" Sakuya asked looking interested. "Hmm…" Hinagiku mumbled as she stopped blushing. "Anyways, let's go prepare a party!" Takeshi said getting some nachos and dips. "Why nachos?" Isumi asked curiously. "What's a party without nachos… and dips?" Takeshi asked smiling. "Hina-chan! Do you think the stuffed bear we made will make Hayata happy?" Izumi asked cheerfully. "Umm… of course he will." Hinagiku said as she looked at the bear.

"Anyways did you leave someone to distract Hayate?" Sakuya asked Nagi. "Of course I did, I left Klaus, Tama and Shiranui with him so it will be fine!" Nagi said confidently. "If that's the case then answer me why Hayate texted me that he's alone with no one to be with." Sakuya said sighing. "What?! Why didn't he text me about it?!" Nagi said acting jealous (as usual). "Bad news people, I spotted Hayate going towards us." Takeshi said panicking.

"What are you waiting for?! Hide!" Nagi said as they hid in different areas. "Hmm… where are they?" Hayate said wondering and walking away. "The coast is clear…" Takeshi said as all of them sighed in relief and went out of their hiding places. "I think I finally thought of a present!" Hinagiku said confidently. "What might that be?" Isumi asked curiously. "A violin" Hinagiku said determined as she went in a musical instrument shop.

"Hmm… indeed that is a great gift." Maria said to Hinagiku smiling. "Thanks, Miss Maria." Hinagiku said smiling as she bought the violin and wrapped it. "I wonder where you two will honeymoon with my travel pass…" Takeshi said thinking too advanced. "Takeshi, don't you think that's too advanced?" Isumi asked innocently. "Miss Isumi, don't worry honeymoons usually happen to couples like them." Takeshi said happily.

"Would all of you stop pairing me up with him?!" Hinagiku asked getting pissed off. "Hehe…" Takeshi laughed getting quite amused. "What are you laughing about?!" Hinagiku said now pissed. "Nothing, nothing… I just find your anger quite amusing." Takeshi said laughing. "Takeshi, please stop…" Isumi said calmly. "Of course Miss Isumi!" Takeshi said as he gave a smile.

_In Hayate's situation…_

Hayate was currently still looking for all of them. He felt even more lonely but most of all he was worried of their welfare. Hayate searched around town looking for them, he failed to find them even though he searched around for 2 hours. Hayate only found Klaus who said that he was just watering flowers and saw Tama and Shiranui arguing over yarn. Hayate continued searching, searching everywhere but couldn't find anyone.

Hayate sighed and just went to his bed hoping by the time he finishes napping they will finally come back. Hayate was contented with his idea and began to sleep. Hayate slept for an hour now until something woke him up. The thing that woke him up was from the window. He began investigating the sound and made a conclusion that the sound just came from the wind. Hayate just quickly slept again after he concluded the reason of the sound.

_The next day…_

As Hayate opened his eyes, he found himself in a weird looking house, he took a look out from the window, and the thing he noticed was that it was very foggy. Hayate was confused by this and went to the door to go out, obviously it was locked. Hayate sighed in fatigue and just went upstairs. The time Hayate went out, he saw balloons but he saw chains, he saw cake but he saw an evil looking cane, he saw presents but he also saw blood.

Hayate was beginning to get slightly scared but he managed to keep his cool and continued walking the hallway. He kept his cool until he saw something shadowy approaching him. Hayate suddenly got the urge to run away and he did. As Hayate was running he noticed he was just going in circles! He analysed the situation thinking what to do. The shadowy figure drew closer until Hayate had an idea. Hayate rushed to the shadowy figure then jumped over it.

The shadowy figure expected this and grabbed his leg at the last minute. The shadowy figure put him down on the floor and chuckled at him. Hayate tried kicking but failed to do then… The shadowy figure took off his mask revealing that his/her identity was…

**End of chapter 3**

Thanks for all the people that faved, followed and reviewed in my story :). I will update chapter 4 as soon as possible. The next chapter will be about Hayate's birthday so hope you'll read it tooJ. Anyways try to guess the shadowy figure, don't worry there won't be any violence. Anyways that is all I have to say, byeJ. Anyways no Butler Report/Network for this chapter, sorry…

**Next Chapter: Happy Birthday Hayate!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Happy Birthday Hayate!**

Hayate closed his eyes for a few seconds expecting a guillotine but the person was actually… Takeshi. Hayate was surprised by this and opened his mouth in surprise. Everyone else came out of their hiding places, removed the shady background and revealed they were in the Violet Mansion.

"Happy Birthday, Hayate!" Everyone said to Hayate loudly. "I thought you guys forgot my birthday…" Hayate said sighing in relief. "Why would we forget?" Nagi and Ruka asked simultaneously. "Well… all of you seemed to avoid me." Hayate answered. "Why would it be called a surprise birthday party without surprises?" Sakuya asked Hayate pointing it out. "Well… you do got a point there…" Hayate said beginning to smile.

"Happy Birthday, Hayate…" Nagi said nervously. "Arigato, Ojo-sama." Hayate said happily. "Hayata-kun, Miki, Risa and I made this stuffed bear for you. Hope you like it!" Izumi said cheerfully holding out a stuffed bear. "Arigato Izumi." Hayate said as he got the bear. "It's so soft~" Hayate said happily as he held it. "Of course, we made it after all." Miki said with a sparkle on her eyes. "Ahh… Hai" Hayate said innocently.

"I'll be the comedian, and I'm giving you this small present." Sakuya said as she got a mike and threw a box at Hayate. "Ahh… Arigato Sakuya?" Hayate said as he barely caught the box which Sakuya threw. 'I wonder what's inside…' Hayate thought curiously. "I made the food!" Nagi said to Hayate happily showing it. "It looks delicious!" Hayate said in surprise. "Why do you seem surprised?" Nagi asked curiously.

"I'm not surprised, Ojo-sama." Hayate said as Hinagiku went to him. "I… uhh… bought this for you…" Hinagiku said forming hidden blushes. "Arigato, Hinagiku. May I open it?" Hayate asked since he was curious about what's inside. "Of course, it is your birthday after all." Hinagiku said to Hayate smiling. "Ok then…" Hayate said as he began unwrapping the present and revealed that a violin was inside.

"How did you know I liked violins?" Hayate asked surprised by Hinagiku's present. "I just had a feeling you'd like it." Hinagiku said to Hayate in her usual tone. "Umm… Hinagiku…" Hayate said going near Hinagiku not noticing. "Ehh? Hayate?" Hinagiku asked surprised by Hayate going nearer to her while beginning to get a flustered face.

"Hehe… love…" Takeshi said as he swiftly put the travel pass on Hayate's wallet without anyone noticing. "Are you two going to kiss or what?" Sakuya asked laughing with Takeshi. "That is nonsense!" Hinagiku said angrily but still with a flustered face. "Hayate…" Nagi said sounding like she's in an angry state. "Ahh… Ojo-sama, its well…" Hayate said getting interrupted by Nagi.

"I was just giving you permission to do whatever you want since it's your birthday." Nagi said confused by Hayate's reaction. "Ohh… Arigato for your generosity, Ojo-sama." Hayate said bowing at Nagi immediately. "You're welcome, Hayate." Nagi said smiling. "Anyway, let's stop this chit-chat and start!" Ruka said as she got a mike. "I'm taking the later shift." Sakuya said pouting since Ruka won the decision on who performs first.

"Ehehe… Indeed!" Takeshi said getting some nachos and began eating. "Why don't you two just admit it?" Izumi asked with a sparkle on her eyes. "Admit what?" Hayate asked being curious by the statement of Izumi. "Seriously Hayata-kun, you don't feel the love of Hina-chan?" Izumi asked giggling. "For the last time Izumi, I do not love him!" Hinagiku said to Izumi pissed off. "Ohh…" Hayate said sounding quite disappointed. "Ouch…" Takeshi said as he dropped his nacho.

"Hayate, don't tell me you…" Hinagiku said forming another flustered face. "I… got to go…" Hayate said as he swiftly went away. "Great… now you made Hayate go away…" Ruka said as she stopped singing. "That is what I call an 'Ouch'" Takeshi said feeling sorry for Hayate. "I'll just…" Hinagiku said as she began running away chasing Hayate.

Hayate ran all the way to the park and sat on the bench. He sighed in disappointment since it seemed he got friend zoned. Hayate looked at the sky and just gave another sigh until Hinagiku finally caught up with him and panting in fatigue since she ran a straight 5 kilometres to go there. Hayate stood up confused by Hinagiku who just ran that much. Hinagiku approached Hayate with a saddened face.

"Hayate, why did you run away?" Hinagiku asked in a saddened tone. "It's just because… that you…" Hayate said sighing. "Gomenosai… I didn't mean what I said…it just came out of my mouth." Hinagiku said going closer to Hayate. "So does this mean…?" Hayate asked getting surprised by Hinagiku. "Mhmm…" Hinagiku said nodding with a flustered face. "Is this another imagination?" Hayate asked not convinced it was real. "This shall prove it…" Hinagiku said as she passionately kissed Hayate.

_In Takeshi and the others' situation…_

"Mhmm… these nachos are the best!" Takeshi said as he dipped the nacho on the dip. "Hey Takeshi, aren't you going to look for Hayate and Hinagiku?" Sakuya asked as she sighed. "I shouldn't, two lovebirds must not be separated." Takeshi said happily. "How about you look for Isumi instead then?" Sakuya asked secretly giggling. "Of course! That is my job after all!" Takeshi said as he disappeared.

"I wonder what Hayate is doing… with Hinagiku… alone… no, I won't let that happen!" Nagi said as she rushed out of the mansion. "Hehe… harem…" Takeshi said as he arrived with Isumi. "I found a gift for Hayate." Isumi said happily. "What would that be Miss Isumi?" Takeshi asked curiously. "This scarf but it seems that he left…" Isumi said depressed. "It's ok Miss Isumi, I'll lead us to Hayate. "Hmm… Ok Takeshi." Isumi said smiling as they left. "I didn't even get to do my comedy!" Sakuya said as she noticed the situation.

_Back to the situation of Hayate and Hinagiku…_

Hayate was surprised by the sudden action of Hinagiku but at the same time he felt contented and wanted more because of the hidden desire but he managed to keep himself from doing something he might regret. Hinagiku on the other hand was still continuing the kiss while still with a flustered face. After 10 more seconds of the kiss Takeshi arrived with Isumi before Nagi since he knew where they were.

"Haha! I knew it, they were lovebirds!" Takeshi said pointing at Hayate and Hinagiku. "Oh my…" Isumi said surprised by the kiss between Hayate and Hinagiku. "Hinagiku, can you stop now?" Hayate whispered to Hinagiku then she obliged and stopped. "Umm… we were just…" Hayate said trying to think of an excuse. "Practicing to audition for a play!" Hinagiku said trying excuse Hayate and herself.

"No, no I am not as dumb as you think!" Takeshi said not convinced by the excuse. "I'm not too…" Isumi said also not convinced by the excuse. 'This is bad… what should we do?' Hayate thought trying to think of a way out. "Don't worry, since you two are lovebirds I won't separate both of you but I'm not sure if that would be the same for Nagi…" Takeshi said innocently and looking at Hayate and Hinagiku with worry.

"Umm… Hayate, I got you this…" Isumi said giving Hayate the scarf hoping to lighten the mood. "Arigato Isumi but I don't think this will excuse me from Ojo-sama…" Hayate said thanking Isumi. "Hayate…" Nagi said in an angry tone and dark aura as she appeared out of nowhere. "Ojo-sama!" Hayate said surprised by her sudden appearance. "Nagi, please don't be mad at Hayate! Hayate has the right on who he shall love…" Takeshi said suddenly acting coldly.

**End of chapter 4**

That's the end of chapter 4 minnaJ. Hope you like it, I had slight difficulty in making the plot for this chapter but at least I made itJ. Anyway the next chapter may take a while to be here since I need ideas but I will try to update as soon as I can. Please fave, follow or review if possible. Thanks! J

P.s 

**I don't think I will make any more Butler Report/Network since I also can't think of good plots for it. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Next Chapter: The decision!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The decision!**

"T-Takeshi?" Isumi said nervously because of his sudden coldness. "Ahh… sorry Miss Isumi, it's just that I **HATE** seeing lovebirds separate." Takeshi said turning happy as usual. "I…" Nagi said still speechless by Takeshi's statement. "What may your decision be then?" Takeshi asked glaring at Nagi. "I need time to be alone…" Nagi said as she went away. "Ojo-sama!" Hayate trying to grab her but she left before he could say the 'sama' part.

"May I ask something if I may?" Takeshi asked Hayate and Hinagiku. "What is it?" Hinagiku asked being the first to react. "Are you two really lovebirds?" Takeshi asked smiling. "Well… we're close!" Hayate said nervously. "Be thankful Hayate, you got one wonderful woman!" Takeshi said patting Hayate's back. "Umm…" Hayate and Hinagiku said with flustered faces. "Hehe… anyways, Miss Isumi and I have to go now so see you lovebirds!" Takeshi said happily as Isumi and he disappeared. "So, do you love me, Hayate?" Hinagiku asked as her heart was beating fast. "I… guess so…" Hayate said as he gulped nervously.

Hayate and Hinagiku looked at each other both having a flustered face. Hinagiku went near Hayate about to say something while Hayate was nearing her lips. Hinagiku obliged and kissed back. The kiss lasted for a few seconds since they needed air. Hinagiku enjoyed it and told Hayate to go to her room again but Hayate refused since he had assignments to do. Hinagiku offered to help him to make it faster so they can start earlier and Hayate accepted and they began walking back to the Violet Mansion.

_In Takeshi's situation…_

Takeshi and Isumi have arrived in the Saginomiya household. Isumi thanked him for being with her and Takeshi bowed and smiled. Isumi went to her room with Takeshi. Isumi went on her bed about to sleep. Takeshi watched her until she slept then left. Takeshi then went to his room and slept. He had a dream as he slept or call it a memory.

_In Takeshi's dream…_

Takeshi was walking back home after he was accepted as a Saginomiya butler. He was 14 that time. He opened the door and saw his parents on the floor, blood splattered all over and a black combat knife on the ground. Takeshi formed tears on his eyes, he went to his parents trying to make himself believe they were alive. His father still had some life with him but his mother was dead… Takeshi went to his father kneeling and holding his hand while crying.

The father looked at Takeshi and smiled at him one more time while saying, "That's… my son…" as he slowly died. Takeshi tried to make him breathe but only managed to give his father a few seconds for his touching last words.

"Takeshi… you know your mother and I love you… please… don't die like what happened to us, you hear? I guess this is the end for us… but we will still be there… find a good girl… have some kids… and make the Tsugaru family have a next generation… I'm sorry that you have to see us die like this… Takeshi… goodbye…" Takeshi's father said as he gave his last breath and died.

Takeshi was overwhelmed with sorrow; he stayed with his father and mother grieving over them for the whole day now. As Takeshi looked at his father's hand he saw a dying message (note) on his hand. Takeshi rushed to him and quickly checked his hand. Takeshi was shocked that the murderer was… blank! Takeshi saw that his father wasn't able to finish his message but Takeshi promised himself that their deaths will not be in vain.

Takeshi went to his dead father and mother then closed his eyes, he thought of all the memories he had with them from the time he hated travelling to the present. Takeshi stood up and looked up, in his vision he saw his father and mother smiling at him. Takeshi held his chest and began walking to the Saginomiya household.

Takeshi told the mistress of the house (Isumi) that his parents had died recently. Isumi gave a pity face and looked at Takeshi. Isumi went to one of her other butlers and told him if Takeshi could stay in a vacant room. The butler saluted and guided both of them to a room. After he led them to the room, he bowed respectfully and went away. Takeshi smiled at Isumi thanking her with a hug. Isumi smiled back while hugging him back.

Takeshi went to his room and put his things from his old house on the room. He placed the pictures of his different travels with his parents on the wall. Takeshi shed a tear then continued unloading his stuff, after he finished he went to his bed then slept.

_End of Takeshi's dream…_

Takeshi woke up surprised that his dream was about his past; Takeshi sighed at this and opened a window. He looked up and smiled. Takeshi went to Isumi's room to wake her up. Takeshi shook Isumi a bit waking her up. Takeshi once again thanked her for letting him live there and Isumi smiled. Takeshi and Isumi then began their daily routine.

_In Hayate's situation…_

Hayate was being helped by Hinagiku on his assignments. Hinagiku helped finished half of it at lightning speed, Hayate was not surprised by this because he knew she was intelligent. Hayate looked at his share and continued answering slowly but precisely. After Hayate and Hinagiku were done Hinagiku dragged Hayate on his bed. Hayate was surprised by this but decided to play along.

Hinagiku began unbuttoning her shirt making Hayate get a flustered face. Hayate came back to his senses and went on Hinagiku. Hinagiku was content by this and gave Hayate the opportunity to go on her neck. Hayate saw this and went on her neck kissing her. Hinagiku gave a moan of pleasure and began removing Hayate's clothes. Hayate was pleased by this and pulled her closer for a kiss. Hinagiku giggled and kissed back.

Everything was going smoothly until Nagi went to Hayate's room. Nagi was shocked to see that Hayate and Hinagiku are having 'it' together. Hayate and Hinagiku looked at Nagi still kissing each other. Nagi shed some tears and began crying.

"Ojo-sama… we were just…" Hayate said trying to comfort Nagi. "I've thought of what Takeshi said… Hayate, choose who you want as a girlfriend…" Nagi said sadly. "Sorry Ojo-sama but I choose Hinagiku… but I shall still be with you… as your butler…" Hayate said comforting Nagi. "I understand…" Nagi said as she left sadly. "I love you Hayate…" Nagi mumbled as she left.

"Ojo-sama…" Hayate said sighing in sorrow. "Don't worry Hayate, she'll get over it I guarantee it, at least she's still your mistress and friend." Hinagiku said to Hayate kissing him. "Yeah, you're right… shall we continue?" Hayate said to Hinagiku kissing back. "Yes but I want to say one thing first." Hinagiku said smiling. "What is it?" Hayate asked. "I love you." Hinagiku said going on Hayate's chest. "I love you too Hinagiku." Hayate said hugging her.

_Somewhere near the Violet Mansion…_

"Hehe… those people shall bow down to me for mercy soon. And Takeshi, you shall experience the same unavoidable fate like your parents!" A shadowy figure said as he went away. "Who was that?" Klaus mumbled to himself as he saw the shadowy figure leave.

**End of Chapter 5**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter minna!:) This chapter was mostly about Hayate's decision and Takeshi's flashback. The next chapter will show the start of Hayate and Hinagiku's love life:J. There will also be a new summary on the next chapter so be sure to read it. Anyways thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you will read the next chapter:J. Please fave, follow or review please. One of these will make me happy especially reviews. You are allowed to criticize or compliment my story. See you all in the next chapter:J

**Next Chapter: The start of Hayate and Hinagiku's Love life**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The start of Hayate and Hinagiku's Love life**

**New Summary:**

Hayate has now decided! He has begun showing affection towards Hinagiku and vice versa. There is also a new transfer student. Who could this person be? Friend or Foe? The real question… is, will Hayate and Hinagiku's relationship last long? Or will it crumble right before their eyes? If you want to know, read on! Enjoy Hidden Desires!

Hayate woke up with a yawn from his mouth, he looked at the time showing 6:45 a.m, and he pushed Hinagiku slowly of him since they slept together. Hayate buttoned his outfit and did his daily routine after he did this he noticed that Hinagiku woke up. Hinagiku greeted Hayate with a kiss on the cheek which made Hayate blush slightly. Hinagiku then told Hayate that she was going tochange and go to her room. Hayate smiled while Hinagiku left to go to her room.

_Let's skip the breakfast part since that is not important. Now here they are in the part in school._

_In Hayate's situation…_

Hayate was sitting on his place as usual waiting for class until he saw someone new sitting in the back of the room. Hayate was curious but he decided to let it go since he knew class will start in about 10 seconds. Class started with Hayate noticing that his 'hidden desire' was making him think of dirty thoughts again. Hayate tried avoiding the thoughts but he couldn't hold it and drifted off with a dirty imagination.

"Ok everyone; we have a transfer student with us here!" Yukiji said suddenly signalling the person in the back to go up front. "I am Oichi Talezayu, nothing else nothing more." Oichi said drawing is name quickly on the chalk board. "Ahh…" Hayate said reacting to his daydream. "Do you have anything to say, Ayasaki?" Yukiji asked as she began erasing the writing. "Ohh, nothing!" Hayate said reacting immediately.

Oichi sat at his seat and looked at everyone with a half grin half smile. Takeshi waved at him happily while he reacted by waving back. Hayate looked at him suspiciously but let it go since class started. After class, Hayate went out until he got a text message. Hayate got his phone and checked the message. It is a message from Hinagiku that stated to meet her at the Clock tower. Hayate placed his phone in his pocket and began walking to the Clock tower.

As Hayate was walking he met Oichi going to the tower too. Hayate went to him and told him that he wasn't allowed to go there. Oichi responded by asking him why he was going there.

"Well… it's because Hinagiku, the student counsellor president is calling me there." Hayate answered in his normal tone. "What a coincidence, she's calling me there too…" OIchi said sounding sarcastic. "Umm… shall I lead the way then since you're new?" Hayate asked offering help. "Hmm… fine then" Oichi said as he went to the elevator with Hayate.

Hayate pressed the button which puts them to the top floor and they both waited. Oichi was rummaging through his pocket, got some gum then placed it in his mouth. Hayate sighed at this and the elevator doors opened. They both went out and opened the doors to the student counsellor president's room. Hinagiku went off her seat and went to Hayate.

"Finally you're here." Hinagiku said to Hayate. "Ahh… sorry for being quite long." Hayate said smiling at Hinagiku. "You two are dating?" Oichi asked teasingly. "Why do you ask?" Hayate and Hinagiku said hiding their true emotions from him. "Don't hide it, I know it." Oichi said laughing softly. "Forget about it… I'll talk to you later." Hinagiku said dismissing Oichi. "Anyway what did you call me here for?" Hayate asked curiously.

"I just want to congratulate you… your grade increased by 15%!" Hinagiku said as she cuddled Hayate, with no one looking of course. "Arigato Hinagiku, anyway I should thank you for tutoring me a bit last time." Hayate said kissing Hinagiku. "No problem, Hayate." Hinagiku said as they continued kissing each other. "Hina, I got the documents you…" Miki said stopping her sentence upon seeing them kissing.

Miki was surprised while staring at them and placed the documents on her table. Miki was about to videotape but they already stopped. Hinagiku gave a mean look to Miki but eventually sighed and let her go.

_In Takeshi's situation…_

Takeshi was as usual with his mistress Isumi; they walked around Hakuou eventually meeting Oichi. "Hello~" Takeshi greeted Oichi cheerfully. "Yo…" Oichi said still chewing on gum. "Hmm…" Takeshi said analysing Oichi. "Umm… Takeshi what are you doing?" Isumi asked Takeshi innocently. "Miss Isumi, I don't know… I just get this bad omen when I see him…" Takeshi said confused.

**End of Chapter 6**

Sorry if this chapter is slightly short. Also sorry if I didn't really make this chapter that romantic, I'm saving my romantic ideas for a specific even so please be patient. I made this chapter and introduced a new Oc. Here is his information for now.

Full Name: Oichi Talezayu

Age: 16-17

Occupation: Student

Interests: Breaking moments, gum

Dislikes: Unknown

Info: Oichi is a mysterious transfer student who began studying at Hakuou recently. Takeshi and Oichi's relation is yet to be revealed. Oichi seems to like sarcasm and breaking moments and gum. He is also a decent smart student.

**Next Chapter: Weekend Craze**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Weekend Craze**

_Author's note: _I will add an OC from one of my other stories so if you want to not get confused then I'd recommend for you to read my fan fiction 'Bittersweet' first. Thank You and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Let's start this chapter with a continuation of Chapter 6 shall we?

Takeshi and Oichi were staring at each other suspiciously while Isumi was on the background shaking Takeshi. Oichi just turned away, spit out his gum, threw it, and went away. Takeshi looked at him go away and just gave a big sigh.

"Takeshi, he's the new student right?" Isumi asked innocently. "Hai, Miss Isumi but it seems I just get bad vibes when I'm with him…" Takeshi answered while smiling at Isumi. "Hmm… I sense an evil spirit nearby…" Isumi said as she held out a talisman. "Ok then, your orders?" Takeshi asked Isumi. "Just don't make anyone notice me exterminating it." Isumi ordered Takeshi. "As you wish." Takeshi said as they both went towards the evil spirit Isumi sensed.

_In Hayate and Hinagiku's situation…_

"We were lucky that we stopped before this got videotaped." Hinagiku said sighing. "Gomenosai, Hinagiku…" Hayate said while getting a swift kiss from Hinagiku. "Why are you apologizing? Nothing bad happened." Hinagiku said poking Hayate's forehead. "Gom…" Hayate said getting interrupted by Hinagiku. "What did I just say?" Hinagiku said covering Hayate's lips by kissing him.

"Hinagiku…" Hayate said as both of them began getting a flustered face. "Hello, is this the office of the Student Council President?" Hana asked blinking in confusion. "Indeed it is what would you need?" Hinagiku asked. "Have you seen Takeshi?" Hana asked curiously. "Hmm… Takeshi Tsugaru? Probably with Isumi Saginomiya." Hinagiku answered.

"Thank you…" Hana said as she disappeared. "Who was that, Hinagiku?" Hayate asked kissing her soft spot on the neck. "I don't know… and please stop kissing me there." Hinagiku said pushing Hayate slightly. "Hai, Hinagiku." Hayate said as he began kissing her again. 'Hayate… you never learn." Hinagiku thought as she began kissing back.

_In Isumi and Takeshi's situation…_

Isumi and Takeshi has arrived in the area of the evil spirit. It seemed that there was a person possessed since he kept shaking on the ground crazily. Isumi and Takeshi went near and examined him. They nodded at each other and Takeshi began distracting the people with some foreign things that he got from his travels. Isumi on the other hand was exterminating the spirit possessing the man.

"You done yet?" Takeshi whispered quietly as he began juggling. "Done!" Isumi said in relief. "Ok everyone, show's over." Takeshi said as he made the things he juggled disappeared. "Let's go back to Hakuou now, Takeshi." Isumi said as she smiled at Takeshi. "Hai, Miss Isumi." Takeshi said as they began going back.

_On top of a building…_

"It seems someone caught him already…" Hana said quite disappointed. 'That woman is going to die…' Hana thought evilly. "Wait… I have to see if this relationship is true or not…" Hana said getting back to her senses. "Following starts now!" Hana said as she jumped to the ground unharmed. 'Takeshi…' Hana thought sadly.

_To Hayate and Hinagiku's situation…_

Hayate took a look at his watch and noticed it was already dismissal. Hinagiku seemed to notice too since she took a look at her phone. They went out of the clock tower and began walking to the Violet Mansion. As they were walking an earthquake began making them off-balanced.

"Earthquake?!" Hayate said in surprise as he embraced Hinagiku protectively. "This wasn't in the news!" Hinagiku said as they both fell down on the ground. "Hinagiku, watch out!" Hayate said as she grabbed and accidentally slipped on Hinagiku. "Hayate!" Hinagiku said blushing by Hayate falling directly on her breast. "I see you two are in a pickle." Oichi said walking normally like there was no earthquake.

"How could you balance like that?" Hinagiku said still flustered by Hayate. "Don't underestimate me; you're the one who's getting perverted by him." Oichi said holding his laughter. "When I'm out of this I am going to… AHH!" Hinagiku said as the earthquake increased in power making Oichi fall and making Hayate get hit by numerous… flower pots? "Oww…" Hayate said still on Hinagiku protecting her from falling objects.

Everything had minimal damage until a tall tree began crashing down above Hayate, Hinagiku and Oichi. Hayate cuddled into Hinagiku hard hoping that she'll be safe while Oichi began to throw tantrums and chew gum. The tree was about to hit them until they heard a 'slash' sound slice the tree in half.

"People these days… just be more careful, ok?" Hana said sighing. "Thank you but… who are you?" Hinagiku said as the earthquake stopped. "Name's Hana" Hana said sheathing her katana. "Have any gum?" Oichi asked since he accidentally swallowed his gum. "Get away…" Hana said as she disappeared.

_The next day (Saturday)…_

Hayate yawned and stretched like yesterday thinking it was like déjà vu. He walked out of the room getting tackled by someone. Hayate felt the impact and got blown away towards a wall. He coughed and coughed since tons of dust went around. As Hayate checked who tackled him, it was Oichi. Hayate pushed him off him enraged and confused on why he tackled him.

"How should I put this…? I'm being chased by Hana." Oichi said embarrassed. "What did you do?" Hayate asked extremely confused. "I accidentally… put my gummy worms in her 'garments'." Oichi said embarrassed. "Are you crazy?!" Hayate shouted. "What do you mean crazy?!" Oichi said arguing with Hayate. "Shut up!" Hinagiku said appearing and slamming both of their heads with a kendo stick.

"Can't you see I'm trying to sleep…?" Hinagiku said blushing for a weird reason. "Umm… Hinagiku, you're in pyjamas…" Hayate said pointing it out. "What are you looking at?!" Hinagiku said forming a flustered face. "Ahh… nowhere!" Hayate said turning away. "Ohh, Hayate, you are such a good liar…" Oichi said sarcastically. "What is the ruckus about?" Maria said appearing out of nowhere.

"Miss Maria, when did you wake up?" Hayate asked Maria. "Just now because you three were arguing." Maria said still rubbing her eyes. "Gomenosai." Hayate said as he bowed. "I'd get a thousand gums from how many times he said Gomenosai." Oichi said with eyes sparkling. "Anyway Hayate, where should we go for our date?" Hinagiku asked cuddling Hayate's arm. "D-Date?!" Maria said surprised since she didn't know they were now in a relationship.

"Hmm… I don't know what do you think?" Hayate answered Hinagiku while smiling at Hinagiku. "I'd recommend the bar so you can get drunk and have 'it'" Oichi said smirking. "Baka!" Hinagiku said slamming Oichi's head. "Where is that fucking baka?!" Hana said breaking a wall by a kick. "There goes another wall…" Hayate said sighing. "There!" Hinagiku said pointing at Oichi angrily.

"Prepare to taste a living hell…" Hana said pulling Oichi to a room. "Someone help me!" Oichi said struggling to get out of her grip. "Sayonara!" Hinagiku said glad by him about to get beaten up by Hana. "Anyway let's go Hayate." Hinagiku said gripping Hayate shoulder and going out of the Mansion with Hayate.

"Hey Maria, ready to start eavesdropping?" Sakuya asked happily. "How did I get here again?" Wataru asked. "Umm… I am not that kind of girl so I refuse." Maria said walking away eventually disappearing from their sight. "I guess we have to do it ourselves." Sakuya said as the two of them began leaving. "Wait!" Hana said as she finished beating up Oichi.

"What is it?" Sakuya asked. "May I join you two in your eavesdropping?" Hana asked Sakuya hiding a small smirk. "Of course, the more the merrier. Right Wataru?" Sakuya said laughing. "Yeah, yeah." Wataru said still confused on how he got there. "Then it's settled. Welcome to the eavesdropping club!" Sakuya said to Hana. "What are your names?" Hana asked. "I'm Sakuya, the queen of comedy and that is Wataru my comedy disciple." Sakuya said introducing.

"I am not your disciple!" Wataru said angrily. "Then make a joke." Sakuya said to Wataru. "Ok here goes… it's coming…" Wataru said trying to think of a joke. "See, you can't even think of a joke, you are my disciple!" Sakuya said. "No I'm not!" Wataru responded angrily. "Would you two stop fighting? You both are acting immature." Hana said sighing.

"Forget this! Let eavesdrop already!" Sakuya said making both of them nod in agreement and leave the Mansion. "Where are they anyway?" Wataru asked curiously. "According to my sources Hayate and Hinagiku are in Y*b* eating with… Takeshi and Isumi?!" Sakuya said surprised. 'WHAT?!' Wataru and Hana both thought in surprise. "Let's just go already." Sakuya said dragging both of them towards their destination.

_In Hayate and Hinagiku's situation…_

"Ahh… that hit the spot…" Hayate said quite stuffed. "Indeed, my idea was good, right Miss Isumi?" Takeshi said smiling at Isumi. "Hai, Arigato for inviting here, Takeshi." Isumi said smiling. "I have to admit this tonkatsu is delicious." Hinagiku said eating slowly with her chop sticks. "Hey if Hinagiku and I are dating here does that mean you two are dating as well?" Hayate asked Takeshi and Isumi.

"Of course not! Unless Miss Isumi wants to date me." Takeshi answered happily. "Takeshi…" Isumi said developing some blushes. "Anyway when did you two start your love life?" Takeshi asked curiously. "Let's just say in the time of my birthday." Hayate said blushing. "Oh, birthday love? Takeshi asked interested. "Mhmm…" Hinagiku said nodding and kissing Hayate. "Takeshi, I think we're being watched…" Isumi said shaking Takeshi.

"Miss Isumi, don't worry if something bad happens… We butlers will protect our ladies." Takeshi said reassuring Isumi. "Umm…" Isumi said getting a flustered face. "I agree with Takeshi, I will protect you Hinagiku." Hayate said to Hinagiku confidently. "Don't worry Hayate I can take care of myself, I brought my kendo stick." Hinagiku said to Hayate smiling at him.

_In a different table…_

'I am going to kill him…' Wataru thought angrily. 'I am going to fucking kill her…' Hana thought planning a way on how to kill her. "What are you two spacing out for? Order already." Sakuya said still looking at the menu. "I'll have the Retsu!" Wataru said to the waiter. "I'll have Retsu too…" Hana said to the waiter as she began looking at them again. "I'll have it too… don't you dare forget the miso!" Sakuya said to the waiter.

"Your orders will come in a while." The waiter said as he bowed and left. "Well then might as well wait…" Hana said still eavesdropping on them with Wataru. "This is going to be a long day…" Sakuya said as she was drinking water. "Hey Sakuya, do you like Wataru?" Hana asked smirking. "HELL NO!" Sakuya said spitting the water at Wataru. "Haha…" Hana said giggling.

_In Hayate's situation…_

Hayate, Hinagiku, Isumi and Takeshi have now finished eating. Hayate asked for the bill. He was able to pay it… with 3000 yen left in his pocket. Takeshi hugged Isumi in a friendly manner making the eavesdropping Hana and Wataru have dark auras around them. Hayate pulled Hinagiku for a kiss which Hinagiku obliged and did back. They all left Y*b* thinking of what to do next.

**End of Chapter 7**

Hello mina, I'll be adding another chapter for this to continue it and add another plot. Thanks for reading this chapter; I hope you read the next chapter. Please fave, follow or review. Thanks!

**Next chapter: Jealousy and a 'Treat'**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Jealousy and a 'Treat'**

"I have an idea, why not we go to an amusement park?" Takeshi recommended happily. "I have a bad memory of an amusement park." Hayate said with embarrassment. "C'mon Hayate." Hinagiku said smiling at him. "Hai, Hinagiku." Hayate said making out with her. "No looking." Takeshi said covering the eyes of Isumi. "Hmm?" Isumi said confused by Takeshi who covered her eyes.

"That little…" Wataru said with a vein popping out while hiding in bushes with Sakuya and Hana. "Who cares…?" Hana said turning away. 'I will enjoy ripping her to pieces…" Hana thought angrily. "I knew you two will like eavesdropping." Sakuya said patting both of their backs. "Shhh…" Hana and Wataru said as they continued eavesdropping. "Just as planned!" Sakuya mumbled amusingly.

"I'd recommend that we go to the amusement park I usually go to, it's just about a mile north from here." Takeshi said happily. "Ok then." Hayate and Hinagiku said nodding. "I'll get the car, Miss Isumi come with me." Takeshi said holding Isumi's hand while dragging her softly. "Hai." Isumi said smiling. "Anyway Hinagiku, where were we?" Hayate said looking at Hinagiku. "I don't know. Shall we start a new one?" Hinagiku said grabbing Hayate's tie giving a smile. "Sounds good to me." Hayate said kissing Hinagiku.

"Oi, we're here!" Takeshi said as he drove the limousine towards them. "Let's save it for later, Hayate." Hinagiku said touching his cheek with her soft hand as they went in the limo. "My room or your room?" Hayate asked while gaining some 'thoughts'. "Of course your room." Hinagiku said with her eyes slightly filled with lust. 'How should I react to this…?" Hayate thought nervously. "What are you two talking about there? You two better not try to fill Miss Isumi's mind with those perverse things." Takeshi said getting quite worried.

"We're not, don't worry Takeshi." Hayate said making Takeshi sigh in relief. "Thank goodness…" Takeshi said relieved. "Takeshi, do you think that black car is following us?" Isumi asked. "Miss Isumi, this is a highway so many people will follow us." Takeshi answered trying to keep her mind at peace. "B-but… it really is following us…" Isumi said worriedly.

"It's not; it just went to overtake us." Hayate said as it went in front of them this time. "I'm getting suspicious of that vehicle…" Hinagiku said "It's fine; I'm not a Saginomiya butler for nothing you know." Takeshi said as he began speeding the limo up overtaking the black car and continuing overtaking other cars.

_In the black car…_

"Dang it, they overtook us!" Hana said driving the car. "Are you even sure you could drive?" Wataru asked forced to sit beside Sakuya on the backseats since Hana hates people like Wataru beside her. "Why are we not crashing yet then?" Hana said sarcastically. "Be quiet…" Sakuya said getting annoyed. "Fine, fine… I'll get them in the amusement thing. Anyway why is it called an amusement park even though it could be not amusing?" Hana said while drifting due to a sharp turn.

"Well…" Sakuya said trying to think of an answer. "See? Anyways I'll just do something, hold on." Hana said as she began getting some wires and scissors. "What are you going to do?" Wataru asked curiously. "I'll just upgrade this piece of junk…" Hana said while rewiring some wires inside the steering wheel. "Are you crazy?!" Sakuya and Wataru said in surprise as they were in the amusement park at the same time while Hana was rewiring.

"It seems we're here already… let's go find them." Hana said walking away. 'She's a monster…' Wataru thought still stunned by her crazy driving. "What was that?" Hana asked with a dark aura reading his thoughts. "Ahh, nothing!" Wataru said surprised. "Good." Hana said as they began searching. 'I wonder if they…' Sakuya thought as her thought was cut by Hana. "Don't you think of those… or the consequences will be big…" Hana said in a creepy voice.

"Sheesh… fine…" Sakuya said gulping. "Good then, I think I spotted them." Hana said running towards them quietly. "Yeah… she's a ninja I think." Wataru said walking there along with Sakuya. "Go… do what you are going to do…" Hana said observing them.

_In Hayate and the others' situation…_

Hayate was currently trying to convince Hinagiku to go to the Ferris wheel but Hinagiku retaliated by dragging Hayate away. Takeshi laughed happily while looking at Isumi. Isumi looked at one of the booths and saw a stuffed kitty (It looked a lot like Shiranui). Takeshi went to the booth and paid the attendant. It was a punching game so Takeshi prepared his fist and punched the target. The target flew away earning a jaw drop from the attendant.

"The prize please, my good man." Takeshi said cheerfully. "H-here!" The attendant said cowering in fear and giving the stuffed kitty. 'That thing was supposed to be unbreakable…' The attendant thought nervously. "Here Miss Isumi." Takeshi said giving her the stuffed kitty happily. "Arigato Takeshi…" Isumi said hiding her blushes with her sleeve.

"Ahh Hinagiku… can you stop dragging me?" Hayate asked still getting dragged by Hinagiku. "As punishment you buy me ice cream." Hinagiku said playfully kissing Hayate. "Hai." Hayate said kissing back. "I'll have the chocolate while she'll get vanilla." Hayate said to the ice cream vendor. "Yes sir, I will make it special indeed for you two love birds." The ice cream vendor said removing his fake moustache and revealing that he's Oichi.

"O-Oichi?!" Hayate and Hinagiku said in surprise. "I'd recommend the bubble gum ice cream but since you chose chocolate and vanilla here." Oichi said giving the ice cream to Hayate. "Uhh… Arigato?" Hayate said. "It's on the house for you two lovebirds." Oichi said smirking. "Thanks." Hayate said getting the ice cream and giving it to Hinagiku. "Thank you Hayate." Hinagiku said kissing Hayate and licking the ice cream. "This bubble gum is delicious!" Oichi said as he was gobbling up the bubble gum flavoured ice cream.

"Classical Oichi…" Hinagiku said sighing. "What is wrong with gum? It's delicious!" Oichi said quite angered. "Hinagiku, can we go to the Ferris wheel now?" Hayate asked curiously. "Fine… but you stay very close to me, got it?" Hinagiku answered sighing in defeat. "Yay! Finally let's go." Hayate said going with Hinagiku to the Ferris wheel. "Ahh… Too bad I have to…" Oichi said sighing.

They both arrived in the entrance of the Ferris wheel. They noticed that Takeshi looked closer than usual to Isumi. Takeshi looked at Isumi and smiled at her kissing her secretly. Hayate was shocked by this especially by the fact that she did not mind. Hinagiku on the other hand was trying to analyze the situation.

_Nearby the entrance…_

"What is he doing?!" Wataru asked in an angry fashion shaking Sakuya back and forth. "I have no idea so stop!" Sakuya said slamming Wataru's head with her paper fan. "Did he just kiss her or did she just seduce him?" Hana asked with binoculars. "Grr…" Wataru said angrily also looking through binoculars. "Going just as planned!" Sakuya mumbled while giggling.

_In Hayate and the others' situation…_

"Takeshi, what are you doing?" Hayate said poking his shoulder. "Oh nothing, just waiting in line with Miss Isumi." Takeshi said cheerfully. "Umm… ok then it's our turn. Let's go Hinagiku… Hinagiku?" Hayate said looking for Hinagiku. "No!" Hinagiku said hiding behind a pole. "C'mon Hinagiku, we went this far." Hayate said dragging Hinagiku in the ride while the attendants closed the door and locked it.

The Ferris wheel was going high slowly. The view was amazing; they could see the Violet Mansion from there. The downside was that Hinagiku was panicking until Hayate hugged her calming her down. Takeshi on the other hand was with them since one room of the Ferris wheel can hold 4 people each. Takeshi was kissing Isumi again with Isumi not minding and smiling at him.

"There you go again. Did you and Isumi 'move up'?" Hayate asked Takeshi. "Well you could say that." Takeshi said smiling. "Umm…" Isumi said covering her blushes. "Hayate!" Hinagiku said hugging his arm tighter since they were in the highest point already. "It's ok Hinagiku, everything will be fine." Hayate said smiling and hugging her back.

_Outside the Ferris wheel…_

"Not for long." A person in a black outfit said pressing a button. "BOOOM" can be heard from everyone in the amusement park and the Ferris wheel began falling. "Prepare to die…" The man said walking towards the Ferris wheel. "Who was that guy?" Wataru asked. "I have no idea but I get this feeling that he must be eliminated…" Hana said unsheathing her katana and disappearing. "Oh no… this was not part our prank…" Sakuya mumbled nervously.

**_Author's note:_**To be exact they were the only people in the Ferris wheel that time since Sakuya rented it out for them secretly. Anyway back to the story.

_In the carnage of the Ferris wheel…_

"Gaah… Miss Isumi…" Takeshi said with blood splattering from his back since he protected her from all the impact. "T-Takeshi!" Isumi said developing tears. "Don't cry, Miss Isumi… this is part of my job. I'm already ready to do whatever it takes to protect you." Takeshi said coughing blood out and fainting on her arms. "Takeshi… no please…" Isumi said crying on him.

"Shit!" Hayate said carrying the carnage off them. "Are you all right Hayate?" Hinagiku asked standing up. "Yeah… I just feel slightly hurt." Hayate said looking like his left leg broke. "How about your leg?" Hinagiku said getting some medical equipment from her bag and who knows why she brought those. "It's just broken" Hayate said walking out with Hinagiku limping. "Your hurt, aren't you?" Hinagiku said kneeling to take a closer look at his ankle.

"Hai…" Hayate said as he felt a big pain on his left leg. "Ahh! Hinagiku! Please… help!" Hayate shouted as Hinagiku noticed someone grabbed Hayate's leg. "No! I won't allow this!" Hinagiku said as she hit the hand of the person and the person rushed away after being hit. "Hayate, I'll bring you to the Violent Mansion. You need medical attention! I can only relieve the pain for a while." Hinagiku said putting bandages around his leg.

"Ok Hinagiku… let's go…" Hayate said running with support from Hinagiku. "We can borrow Takeshi's limo. It will be quick." Hinagiku said as she placed him at the back seat with a seat belt as she went to the driver's seat. "Hold on, Hayate." Hinagiku said as she was driving the limo as fast as the people in F*s* and the F*ri**s.

_In Isumi's situation…_

Isumi couldn't think straight, the life of Takeshi was in her hands, she didn't know what to do. Takeshi was still bleeding so she covered it up with some clothing. She was looking for the exit since she's easily lost. The exit was right in front of her and she didn't notice. A somewhat familiar face appeared after she was almost going to cry. It was Oichi.

"Ya need some help?" Oichi asked Isumi as he blew a big bubble. "Hai… can you show me the exit?" Isumi asked with her innocent eyes. "You know it is right in front of you right?" Oichi asked embarrassed. "Gomen but I have no time to chat… I have to bring Takeshi to a hospital." Isumi said crying. "Ok then, I'll help but all I ask in return is 1000 pieces of gum, deal?" Oichi offered. "Fine…" Isumi said having no choice.

"Good, shall we go then?" Oichi asked while carrying Takeshi. "Hai." Isumi answered. "Go on my back so we'll be quicker." Oichi ordered her. "Ok." Isumi said riding him. "To the hospital!" Oichi said dashing away. "Where is he…?" Hana mumbled while still looking around with Wataru and Sakuya.

_In Hayate and Hinagiku's situation…_

Hinagiku was driving extremely fast for the sake of Hayate. She needed to get him there to get treated since she hated seeing and hearing Hayate shout in pain. Hayate was on the backseat breathing heavily because of blood loss. Now she had another reason why she doesn't like heights. After a few more minutes they were in the Violet Mansion.

"Maria!" Hinagiku shouted startling everyone in the mansion. "What is… oh my! What happened to Hayate?!" Maria asked surprised by Hayate who has blood and some bruises around him. "There is no time for this! We need a doctor now!" Hinagiku said loudly. "Then why did you not go to the hospital?" Ruka asked worried of Hayate. "Well… I was panicking alright?!" Hinagiku said still panicking. "Don't worry; we have medical equipment inside, follow me." Maria said leading them to a room.

When Hayate woke up he saw Maria and Hinagiku with surgeon masks looking like they don't like what's going to happen to him. Hayate stared at both of them in confusion until he felt a pain in in his left leg again. Hayate looked down in horror as they had a knife, needle and sewing materials. Hayate was about to go away until Maria injected something on him making him sleep.

_The next day…_

Hayate woke up noticing the pain was gone. When he stood up, it was practically normal until he saw a jar filled with a weird white thing that he deduced was his bone. Hayate's widened at this and took a look at his leg. Since it was already shattered they replaced it with a different bone. Hayate went out and Hinagiku hugged him with relief.

"Do not dare scare me like that ever again!" Hinagiku said hugging her face on his chest. "Hinagiku…" Hayate said hugging her tight and kissing her. "You sure gave us a scare there." Maria said sighing in relief. "Yeah Hayate, be more careful or I will never forgive you!" Nagi said obviously worried. "Hai…" Hayate said scratching his head. "Come here, you… I'll start." Hinagiku said pulling him towards his room and closing the door. "May nature take its course or not…?" Chiharu said pushing her glasses up.

**The start of the sex scene…**

Hinagiku pushed Hayate to the bed making him lower his guard. Hayate was surprised by this but let her since he was curious on what she was going to do. Hinagiku began unbuttoning her clothing and smirked at Hayate. Hayate on the other was completely defenceless; he was staring at the soft, smooth and sexy body of Hinagiku.

Hinagiku was pleased by this and pulled his head towards her breast to try to make him flustered. Hayate countered this by groping Hinagiku left breast and going on top of her. Hinagiku now completely took of her upper clothing then unhooked her bra tossing it aside. Hayate kissed her neck, oh how soft and alluring it was… Hinagiku moaned a bit and revealed more of her neck revealing she wanted more. Hayate obliged and went on her neck more, kissing it multiple times.

Hinagiku saw an opportunity to go on top of him and she did. She ripped open Hayate's shirt and went on his chest. Hayate and Hinagiku developed flustered faces and continued. Hinagiku unbuckled his pants and threw the belt at the door. Hayate saw this and he knew what she was going to do. Hinagiku took of his pants swiftly and all he had left was a ripped shirt and his boxers.

Hayate was not content with this yet since Hinagiku's lower portion was still there. Hayate went on her again and began sucking on her right breast. Hinagiku moaned in pleasure as she hugged Hayate signalling she wanted more. Hayate smiled at this and was secretly taking of her pants. Hinagiku something on her panty, it was Hayate's hand. Hinagiku pushed it off saying not yet.

Hayate sighed at this and continued sucking on her right breast. Hinagiku kept moaning and moaning until she took off Hayate's boxers. Hayate tried to retaliate but it was too late. Hinagiku grabbed his 'cock'. It was now erect and hardened or for short, he got a boner. Hinagiku smiled at Hayate and began sucking on it. All Hayate can do was groan in pleasure. Hinagiku had lust in her eyes; she sucked it faster and faster getting in rhythm. She continued this until Hayate got an orgasm. The orgasm went in her mouth and she got an even bigger flustered face.

It was now Hayate's turn…

Hayate took of her pants and this time she obliged. She stopped sucking on his 'cock' and went on the bed awaiting Hayate. Hayate went on her and placed his 'cock' inside her vagina. Hinagiku moaned so loud that everyone in the Violet Mansion could hear it. Hayate saw an opportunity and squeezed her left breast and licking the right. Hinagiku moaned even more until Hayate sealed her moans with a kiss.

Their kiss was so long, for them it seemed forever but it was just for a minute. They stopped kissing and began gasping for air. Hinagiku looked at him nodding and Hayate looked at her sexy and nude body. Hayate began thrusting again but this time harder and more in rhythm. Hinagiku is almost at her limit but managed to get some air and moaning some more.

Hayate looked at her with worry and asked if she's okay. She responded with a nod and a signal to continue. Hayate quickened his thrusting making Hinagiku almost breathless. Hinagiku's 'walls' were contracting, squeezing Hayate's 'cock'. Hayate was pleased by this and continued doing it. Their two orgasms appeared and were about to combine until they both pushed each other of breathing heavily.

"Hinagiku… that was…" Hayate said breathless. "There will be more like that in the future, don't worry." Hinagiku said kissing him. "Then I should look forward to it then." Hayate said smiling. "Indeed you must." Hinagiku said winking at him.

**End of sex scene.**

**End of chapter 8**

Thanks for reading chapter 8 everyone. I had a hard time thinking of the plot and especially the sex scene since I that was my first one. Sorry if there are any typos and grammar mistakes. And sorry if the 'scene' was bad v_v anyway I hope you will also read chapter 9. Will update soon.

**Next Chapter: Love? Or is this another hallucination, Random things**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Love? Or is this another hallucination, Random things**

_Author's note: The main characters of this chapter will be Takeshi and Isumi but in the second part (Random things) the main characters are slightly random but obviously there is still Hayate x Hinagiku here ;) Also I will add 2 temporary OCs for this chapter only. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy chapter 9!_

Takeshi was currently being taken care of in the hospital's emergency room. His injury was severe; the doctors said that his spine was just 1 little slam from breaking. Oichi was there eating his 1000 gum while Isumi was there beside Takeshi crying because of his injury. She thinks it's all her fault. Takeshi managed to give a small smile at her, by doing this she just cried even more.

Takeshi was in a bad situation… even one hit from anything like a blade, it's all over. Oichi looked at Takeshi and asked if he wanted some gum. Takeshi reacted by just getting knocked out by blood loss… again. Isumi looked at Takeshi with sorrow, even though he's her butler, she thinks he is more than that… more than family… could this be? Could he be her true lover? He seemed to not want any love interest. Is it because he didn't want her to know that he loves her? It was now 4 hours since the accident.

"M-Miss Isumi…" Takeshi said in a weak voice. "Takeshi! You must not speak…" Isumi said relieved but at the same time guilty. "Don't worry about me… I already accepted the condition…" Takeshi said getting a bit breathless. "What condition?" Isumi asked covering her teary eyes with her sleeve. "The condition that I must protect you even if this body disintegrates…" Takeshi answered as a nurse put an oxygen mask on him.

"I am sorry but visiting time is over." A doctor said looking sorry for Takeshi. "B-but!" Isumi said getting interrupted by Takeshi who was holding her hand and nodding weakly. "Hai…" Isumi said going out of the room crying. "Good…" The doctor said as he removed his doctor clothing. "Is that…?" Takeshi asked weakly. "Yup I just broke the moment!" Oichi said pointing it out.

"I forgot my…" Isumi said coming back. "Dang it…" Oichi said disappointed. "I guess I'm staying." Isumi said going beside Takeshi once more. "Mission Failed…" Oichi said sighing and going away… with gum. "Takeshi… may I tell you something?" Isumi asked as her hand was still held by the injured Takeshi. "What… is it… Miss Isumi?" Takeshi asked as Isumi and him were staring, for the first time, eye to eye, heart to heart.

"I… love you." Isumi said making Takeshi shocked. "Miss Isumi?!" Takeshi accidentally standing out of instinct then fell down but he got caught by Isumi barely. "I really do." Isumi said crying softly on his chest. "I… uhh… don't know how to respond to a confession but…" Takeshi said getting interrupted and kissed by Isumi. Their first kiss. Both of their true first kisses.

"Holy Gum!" Oichi said jaw dropping as he went in the room. "That Motha…" Wataru said getting interrupted by Sakuya as they were eavesdropping from the window. 'I guess this answers it…' Hana thought. "I'm leaving." Hana said as she quickly disappeared. "That's gotta hurt, Wataru." Sakuya said patting his head and comforting him.

Those two were still kissing, Takeshi seemed to be content with this, and he didn't expect this would happen. In Takeshi's perspective it was about 10 minutes but they were actually kissing for just a minute. Oichi was still there with gum on his eyes… so he couldn't see them kissing. The real doctor was looking at them with a thumbs-up for Takeshi. After their kiss Takeshi fainted out of lack of oxygen.

Isumi went to his chest, crying a bucketful of tears out of knowing that she knocked him out... accidentally of course. Takeshi, looking possessed, gave Isumi a note from his hand. Isumi, confused took a look.

"My dear Isumi,  
I wanted to tell you how much I loved you but apparently my occupation separates us, I travel to the different parts of the world and for the very first time I saw something that made me truly happy, something I must protect… something I must be with… the only thing that keeps me alive… if I didn't meet you before the death of my whole family… I would commit suicide knowing that everyone and everything I loved was now gone… but when I met you, I knew I had something, something that keeps me from hating myself… it's you… you were the only thing I had left, and I would sacrifice anything for you… by the time you are reading this, I know I am in a hospital bed… I am dying, Miss Isumi… what would you do for me…?_" The message stated with a large blank.

Isumi was confused by the large blank, she looked at Takeshi. She knew exactly what to do. She went beside him even though the doctor was highly against it, she convinced him. Isumi was now beside him, cuddling to him.

"Takeshi, please don't die… if you have to die… then at least give me some time to say something. I know that your parents died and the murderer is still unknown. Takeshi, you took care of me ever since that day you applied. By that time I was just 11. You looked after me for 2 years and I finally understand why… why I get mixed emotions when I'm with you. The emotion I couldn't define that time was… love… Takeshi, I loved you ever since that time… I just couldn't do it. You are 3 years older than me. I am the current Mistress of the Saginomiya family while you are from the extinct Tsugaru family, I know your family's power was unknown but for a weird reason my family didn't like you. It was until I accepted and they were in shock. They scolded me but I gave my reasons. They countered by saying that the extinct Tsugaru clan was actually a clan filled with evil spirits and people but there was only one generation that wasn't evil, it was your generation. When you became the heir you finally stopped your family's madness. They tried to execute you but you used your power. The power of memory… You made them forget the horrid history and made all the evil spirits scatter which gave us the opportunity to execute them. After my family knew this they allowed you to become my butler. And all I can say now is I love you and nothing will change that. Takeshi, my first love…" Isumi said as she continued crying and gave him a kiss.

After what Isumi said, the message changed! From a blank it was now with words. "Arigato Miss Isumi, you have given me another reason to live… I will now come back in… 3…2…1..." The message stated then burned to a crisp. "Miss Isumi, I love you too." Takeshi said as he woke up from his trance and kissed Isumi. "Can you feel the gum tonight? I mean… Can you feel the love tonight?" Oichi asked.

"Don't worry Wataru, you still have Saki." Sakuya said trying to cheer him up while still eavesdropping. "I'm going home…" Wataru said going away. "I'm going too then. I don't want to be alone in eavesdropping" Sakuya said also going. "Hehe… you Saginomiya girl… you better keep him happy. You are lucky to have a lover like him." Hana said sitting on a nearby tree. "Anyway I'm still injured though." Takeshi said but managed to stand up. "Oh. So you're the last person in your clan. Now I get it." Oichi said blowing gum.

_In Hayate and Hinagiku's situation…_

Obviously Hayate still needed to not do major things with his left leg since it still has to recover completely. Hayate gave a sigh as he was sitting on his bed. Who was the person behind this? Who exploded the Ferris wheel? He had to catch him fast since he became worried with the welfare of his Mistress and of course, Hinagiku.

He got his crutch and began walking, his left leg was still hurt but not too much that he couldn't stand. As he was walking he saw nobody in, confused by this he checked the clock. The clock showed, 7:05 p.m. Maybe it was because of his weakened body that he woke up **way** later than usual. Using this as a conclusion, he walked outside.

When he went out he noticed a crowd of people gathering around an area near the Violet Mansion. He thought they were asking for a vacant room which they didn't have any more but he was dead wrong. He saw a stand for tea and a stand for sake. He gave a jaw drop as he saw Yukiji lying flat on the ground with a sake bottle on her hand.

He went to the tea stand and saw a cheerful looking man named Kusa making tea at lightning speed. On the other hand as he went to the sake stand he saw a violent looking man named Hakai making sake at lightning speed too. He also noticed Hinagiku there trying out the tea. Hinagiku signalled him to go there and so he did.

"Hinagiku, what's going on here?" Hayate asked avoiding the people from bumping him since he may get off-balanced. "I was just curious of the noises coming from outside so I investigated." Hinagiku answered. "Ok then, but all I wonder is why they made stands here." Hayate said "Hey, want to taste some tea?" Kusa asked as he poured tea in a tea cup. "No, as a man you should drink sake, on the house." Hakai said throwing a bottle at him.

"Excuse me but I'm just 16." Hayate said trying to go away slowly. "Oh no you don't!" Hakai said dragging him into a hidden room and disappeared with him. "Hayate?" Hinagiku said looking for Hayate who just disappeared. "So what do you choose?" Hakai asked him with Kusa on the background. "Well… I didn't taste sake yet so…" Hayate said getting interrupted by Hakai who made him drink a whole sake bottle.

"Anything to say?" Hakai asked. "The taste is strong…" Hayate said panting. "Try my tea then." Kusa said as he made him drink all the tea from his tea pot. "I'm speechless…"Hayate said pausing. "Indeed." Kusa said happily. "Anyways time to go back." Hakai said knocking him out.

When he woke up he was at bed with Hinagiku, both of them naked. He thinks it was just a dream although it's not. He stood up and went to get some air. As he was walking, he saw Takeshi riding on a wheelchair still following Isumi. He went to them to check on Takeshi.

"Hey Takeshi, are you feeling ok?" Hayate asked out of worry. "Of course I am. I'm a tough nut to crack when it comes to Miss Isumi." Takeshi answered cheerfully. "Takeshi." Isumi said smiling and kissing his cheek. "Are you two…?" Hayate said getting interrupted by Takeshi. "Will these tickets to Paris answer you?" Takeshi asked while holding out tickets.

"I have tickets for me, Miss Isumi, you, Hinagiku and Oichi!" Takeshi said cheerfully. "Why Oichi?" Hayate asked. "Because Hana is behind that tree and she wants to go." Takeshi answered. "Grr… you got me." Hana said quite confused. "Hehe… Anyways the flight is tonight so tell Hinagiku!" Takeshi said pushing Hayate with his wheelchair.

**End of Chapter 9**

How will this turn out? What will the city of love have for them? Is there someone who will sabotage them? More past events? New Enemy? What Will happen? Read next chapter to find out.

Hope you like chapter 9 minna. I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it. Yes, they will go to Paris and sorry if there wasn't much of Hayate x Hinagiku here, I promise there will be in the next chapter. Please Fave, Follow and Review. Thanks!

**Next Chapter: The City of Love or Disaster? **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The City of Love or Disaster?**

_Authors' note: Let's just say that Hayate and Takeshi's injuries are completely healed because of their fast recovery. And I'll make the people here speak English since I don't know how to speak French. Thank you for your understanding._

Let's skip to the airport scene shall we…?

"C'mon Hinagiku, it's completely safe!" Takeshi said helping Hayate drag Hinagiku in the airplane. "No! Remember what happened in that Ferris wheel?!" Hinagiku said alarmed. "Oichi and Hana's here so don't worry and plus there is bystanders to see if there is anything suspicious." Takeshi said cheerfully and smiling at her trying to persuade her to go in the plane. "No!" Hinagiku quickly said. "I'll give you some gum." Oichi said to Hinagiku offering gum. "No!" Hinagiku said once again refusing.

"What's the hold-up?" A person said. "Coming!" Hayate said carrying Hinagiku bridal style. "Hayate, let go of me!" Hinagiku said panicking. "Get ready for lift-off!" Takeshi said wearing a different attire and is seated beside Isumi. "You aren't the…" Hana said as the airplane has begun lifting off.

_In Hana and Oichi's situation…_

The airplane trip was long and boring so Oichi decided to break the silence with a 'gummy' joke. "Hey Hana, There were three gums, One of their names was…" Oichi said getting interrupted by Hana. "Haha very funny…" Hana said sarcastically laughing by his unfinished joke. "Hana, you're such a meany…" Oichi said pouting.

"Why am I paired up with the likes of you again?" Hana asked trying to piss off Oichi. "Fu…" Oichi said stopping his sentence by chewing on gum. "I'm just curious… It's the city of love with romance and stuff… so why am I paired up with you?" Hana asked looking away looking like she's blushing. "Holy gum! Hana are you blushing?!" Oichi asked in surprise. "Why would I blush by you, gummy man?" Hana asked glaring at him. "Classical Hana…" Oichi said quite disappointed of her stopping.

_In Hayate and Hinagiku's situation…_

Hayate was trying to overcome his drowsiness for the sake of reassuring Hinagiku that nothing bad will happen. But of course Hinagiku is scared the hell out. Hayate patted her back to try to assure her and gave a warm smile. Hinagiku gave a weak smile back and until she accidentally looked through the window and quickly hugged Hayate's arm while forming tears of fear.

"Hinagiku, don't be scared, I'll be here with you no matter what happens like that time in that Ferris wheel." Hayate said kissing her to try to get the fear out of her. "But I'm too scared of…" Hinagiku said getting interrupted by a kiss and a warm smile by Hayate. 'Why do I blush whenever he gives that smile?' Hinagiku thought curiously. "Hinagiku, are you alright?" Hayate said suddenly since she has been quiet for a while. "H-Hai!" Hinagiku said alarmed by his sudden question.

"Ok then. May I sleep without worrying about you being afraid?" Hayate asked as he gave a small yawn and let her cuddle him. "Of course Hayate… I won't be afraid…" Hinagiku said cuddling to Hayate seeming like she's lying but telling the truth. "Ok I believe that you're telling the truth…" Hayate said as he begun sleeping. 'Hayate…' Hinagiku thought with a flustered face as she begun sleeping on him as well on his warm chest. 'This feeling I hold for him…" Hinagiku thought in her mind as she was sleeping and cuddling to him more.

_In Takeshi and Isumi's situation…_

No, Takeshi isn't the pilot he just likes saying things like 'lift-off' when all the passengers are in. After an hour of no one speaking Takeshi took a look at his Mistress. Isumi slept at the exact moment he wanted to talk to her. Takeshi then decided to take a walk. As he was walking he was asked for food by a passenger. He responded by saying that he does not work in the airplane (for this trip). Takeshi then went to the bathroom. When he went in, the airplane had some 'problems' which made the airplane going up and down making Takeshi off-balanced but managing to hold on something.

'What is happening to these pilots these days?' Takeshi thought after he went out the bathroom. "Sir, we have a problem." One of Takeshi's co-workers said nervously. "What is it?" Takeshi asked as they snuck to first class with stealth. "Those people…" She said pointing at some mafias. "Mafias again?" Takeshi said with a bored expression. "Can you…?" She said unable to finish her sentence. "I'm on it." Takeshi said quickly appearing in front of the mafias.

"Hello!" Takeshi said smiling as a temporary not-so-bright light appeared. "W-Where are we?!" The mafias looking around with confused expressions. "That solves the problem. Please go to your seat." Takeshi said leading them to their designated seats. "Can I ask one more thing?" The co-worker asked. "What is it?" Takeshi asked blinking. "Do you have a girlfriend?" The co-worker asked desperately. "Oh yes, It's Miss Isumi." Takeshi answered happily as he went back to Isumi.

_In Hayate and Hinagiku's situation…_

They have now landed in Paris, the city of love. Hayate woke up noticing Hinagiku asleep on him and cuddling him throughout the trip (when they slept). Hayate saw Oichi trying to give 'gummy' jokes to Hana resulting in her slamming his head. After Hayate looked at them Hinagiku awoke with a cute yawn. Hayate got awed by this and kissed her lips to completely wake her up. Hinagiku looked at him and fully awoke.

"Good morning… I mean… Good afternoon Hinagiku." Hayate said with a warm smile. "Good afternoon…" Hinagiku said with an enthusiastic face. "You seem enthusiastic, did you have a dream?" Hayate asked curiously. "Umm… let's not talk about that." Hinagiku said with a flustered face proving she had a perverse dream. "Ok then." Hayate said as they all went out of the airplane.

"First let's go to the hotel, I reserved a room for us. One room for each pair." Takeshi said happily. "I'd rather sleep outside then with that gummy man." Hana said alarmed that she's with him in a room. "I promise I won't do any gummy jokes!" Oichi said begging. "Umm… what is happening here?" Hayate and Hinagiku both asked at the exact same time. "Pfft… Fine… but don't you DARE give any of those jokes and think dirty you gummy man!" Hana said in a commanding tone. "Hai!" Oichi said celebrating by eating gum.

"Why does he want to be with her that badly? What do you think, Hayate?" Hinagiku asked with a sweat drop. "I have no idea." Hayate answered watching Oichi hold Hana's hand and dragging her inside. "We should go too." Hinagiku said while also dragging Hayate inside. "After you, Miss Isumi." Takeshi said smiling. "Ok, Takeshi… but can we go in together for once?" Isumi asked flustered and thinking he'll decline. "Of course, Miss Isumi!" Takeshi said holding her hand and staring at her eyes making her fluster even more. "A-Arigato Takeshi…" Isumi said blushing as they both went inside.

_In Oichi and Hana's situation…_

_A few minutes later…_

'This room is bigger than I thought…' Hana thought as she went inside with Oichi. 'A big bed… soundproof rooms…' Oichi thought trying to keep control. 'I hope that gummy man doesn't…' Hana thought. 'What should I do?!' Oichi thought as they both bumped into each other. "You… sleep on the floor…" Hana said jumping to the bed. "B-But!" Oichi said trying to persuade her. "No buts…" Hana said drifting to sleep.

"Ok Oichi… what should you do?!" Oichi said talking to himself. "Maybe I should go fu…" Oichi said getting cut in his sentence because he ate gum. "I need advice! ROOM SERVICE!" Oichi shouted as room service came quick. "What is it sir?" A man said coming in. "Do you think I should let her be or have sex with her…?" Oichi asked desperately. "Ahh…" The man said slowly going away then running. "ROOM SERVICE SUCKS!" Oichi said angrily.

_In Hayate and Hinagiku's situation…_

'The room was big, the bed looks like 2 people should be in it… the floor looks also good and soft to do it on…' Hayate thought as he carried the luggage in. "Hayate?" Hinagiku said poking his face. "Ahh… what is it, Hinagiku?" Hayate asked as he stopped thinking of his 'thoughts'. "I just wanted to make you stop spacing out." Hinagiku answered. "Oh… can I ask you something then?" Hayate asked. "Fine, go." Hinagiku said. "Can we… do it… on the…" Hayate said body slamming Hinagiku towards the floor making her fluster.

"W-What are you doing?!" Hinagiku asked surprised since she thought he'll do it on the bed. "Making love, that's all." Hayate said unable to control himself any longer. "But…" Hinagiku said getting even more flustered. "But what?" Hayate asked curiously. "Our door's unlocked…" Hinagiku pointed at the door where Takeshi was staring in surprise covering Isumi's eyes and slowly walking away. "Gomenosai!" Hayate said quickly stopping.

"This time, would you please lock the door and let's do it on our bed?" Hinagiku asked as she went on the bed. "Of course, Hinagiku!" Hayate said quickly locking the door and going beside her. "Shall we start?" Hinagiku asked as she went under the blanket. "Yes, let's start slow…" Hayate said going under the blanket with Hinagiku. "Mmm… Hayate! Not there… ahh…" Hinagiku said moaning under the blanket. "C'mon we just started…" Hayate said.

"Fine…" Hinagiku said as she allowed him. "There!" Hayate said. "No, No! That's too fast!" Hinagiku said as the blanket continued to shake in a fast pace. "Should I stop?" Hayate asked looking quite worried of Hinagiku. "It's fine… continue!" Hinagiku said sounding like she's in lust. "If you say so…" Hayate said continuing what his girlfriend ordered.

_In Takeshi and Isumi's situation…_

Unlike the two other people, Takeshi isn't perverse, for the sake of his Mistress. She was still too underage to do those things so Takeshi just gives her small kisses or hugs since she wasn't ready… yet. They were in their room after the seeing-two-people-have-it situation. Takeshi gave a sigh of relief since Isumi saw nothing of that incident.

"Miss Isumi, sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on that couch." Takeshi said to her. "Takeshi, I think you should sleep with me… the couch doesn't look welcoming…" Isumi said poking him. "If you say so Miss Isumi but I'd recommend that you sleep without me." Takeshi said trying to convince her. "But Takeshi…" Isumi said giving cute eyes. "Miss Isumi, you are so adorable!" Takeshi said kissing her cheek happily.

"I'll do when you're older, ok?" Takeshi said going to the couch. "When I'm 15?" Isumi asked. "Fine, when your 15 I'll sleep beside you." Takeshi said giving a smile at her. "Arigato, Takeshi." Isumi said smiling back. "Ok, off to sleep now, Miss Isumi." Takeshi said to her. "Hai…" Isumi said going to bed. "Night Miss Isumi." Takeshi said smiling and drifting to sleep "Night Takeshi…" Isumi said also going to sleep.

_In Oichi and Hana's situation…_

_The next morning… _

Oichi was beside Hana with a face of despair, he forgot that he shouldn't sleep beside her. He is dead… not literally. Hana woke up and gave a soft yawn looking at Oichi. Her eyes looked demonic while she was reaching for her katana. Oichi bowed rapidly while apologizing but instead of her hitting him. She just poked him with a smirk.

"You thought I was going to really kill you, didn't you?" Hana said giggling slightly as she sheathed her katana. "So it was just…" Oichi said with a WTF face. "Yes, a trick. Don't let your guard down, even if your opponent's a girl." Hana said ordering room service. "Right…" Oichi said sighing. "Maybe I'll have this." Hana said getting the cheapest thing and eating it. "I'll have it too!" Oichi said also eating.

"It's DISGUSTING! How can you eat something like this?!" Oichi asked as he spit out his food. "My clan, the Yameru clan all have no taste but don't you dare tell anyone." Hana said calmly. "I promise Hana!" Oichi said saluting and eating some gum. "Good gummy man, anyway the others said that we'll be going somewhere." Hana said walking away. "Wait! Where are we going?" Oichi said trying to catch up to Hana.

_In Hayate and Hinagiku's situation…_

Hayate woke up feeling dizzy; he didn't get much sleep because of what they did under the blanket last night. He probably slept only about 5 hours. He had to wake up Hinagiku but apparently she was already awake and combing her long beautiful hair. Hayate approached her from behind and gave a morning hug. Hinagiku seemed not to be surprised she just gave him a smile and kissed his cheek.

"Ohayo, Hinagiku." Hayate said to her. "Ohayo, Hayate." Hinagiku said still combing her hair. "Did you take a bath already?" Hayate asked. "Why do you ask?" Hinagiku asked curiously. "Umm… just curious that's all." Hayate said. "Ok then, yes I did, now take a bath Hayate." Hinagiku said pushing him to the bathroom. "But Hinagiku…" Hayate said as Hinagiku interrupted him. "No buts, we have to go somewhere, ya know. So just bathe already." Hinagiku said closing the door of the bathroom.

"H-Hai…" Hayate said sounding quite disappointed. 'I wonder where we're going this time…' Hayate thought curiously as he began bathing. 'Is that guy who exploded the Ferris wheel here too?' Hayate thought as he continued thinking of numerous questions for himself. "Ya, I think so." His Hidden Desire said. "Not you again…" Hayate said sighing. "I was right; being with Hinagiku is your hidden desire!" His Hidden Desire said victoriously. "Yeah, yeah…" Hayate said shooing him away as the hidden desire disappeared.

_In Takeshi's dream…_

Takeshi woke up in a dark abandoned house; he looked around and saw two men in black robes and black masks killing his relatives, one of them looked taller and more experienced while the other was slightly shorter and seemed to be young. Takeshi tried to rush to aid his relatives but it seemed like a barrier was blocking his way. It was already too late, the two men killed 50 of his relatives without breaking a sweat, and Takeshi mourned at this until he was teleported. The two men in black robes killed everybody in the mansion already except Takeshi's father and mother.

Takeshi tried to call their attention to warn them but he failed, the two men have made contact with them. The taller one made the first move by making Takeshi's father get hit on the back with a black combat knife. The father was paralyzed by the sudden attack while the shorter one did the finishing blow. Takeshi mourned some more seeing blood splattering from his father. It was until; the mother began clashing with the taller man with a survival knife.

Takeshi watched in awe as he saw his mother fight valiantly, overpowering the man in a black robe. The mother disappeared from sight and did a brutal cut on the man's arm. It seemed that the taller man ordered the shorter man to stay and watch since he wasn't moving. The man lunged at her but she spun and countered him. She sliced his head off brutally leaving a bloody trail around the floor.

The shorter man gave an angry look as he clenched his fists in anger. The ground was shaking violently, the man crushed his mask revealing black hair, his face looked like someone for a second but was quickly replaced by a bloody smirk of a madman. The man clashed with the mother seeming like he was beginning to overpower her.

Takeshi watched in horror as he saw his mother getting slashed in every part of her upper body. The man quickly went behind her and a flash of red light blinded everyone. After the light faded away, Takeshi saw his mother lying dead on the floor with blood all over. The man walked away carrying his comrade that died. His comrade revealed to be his father since he removed his mask and mourned over him. The shorter man carried him away, with his comrade's head and quickly disappeared. The last thing he saw was himself there in the scene mourning over his parents. It seemed that his dream is actually the past!

_-End of dream-_

Takeshi woke up crying since he couldn't hold all the sorrow he kept from that moment anymore. Isumi woke up trying to comfort Takeshi who was crying and crying. He stopped 5 minutes later looking gloomy by his dream. Was it really what happened in the past? His mother never told him that she knew how to fight like that. He made a conclusion… it was real… what Isumi said… that he used his power to make his before evil clan forget about everything that happened in the past. Could it be; that the mother wasn't affected? She knew this was going to happen! She just didn't want to burden him… and now she is dead… His power was memory… so could it be that his mother has made him forget about it?

'Mother…' Takeshi thought sadly. "Takeshi… It's ok…" Isumi said patting his back out of worry. "Miss Isumi, did you know that this would happen?" Takeshi asked looking quite serious. "Know what?" Isumi asked. "I'm sorry for accusing you, Miss Isumi…" Takeshi said hugging Isumi. "Accusing me?" Isumi said confused. "Ahh… let's forget about that Miss Isumi, we have to go already." Takeshi said quickly changing his clothes. "H-Hai…" Isumi said nodding.

'Who are those people in my dream? I must find out soon before they take out more of my loved ones… the only love one I have left is Miss Isumi but they may aim for my friends… So they will aim for Hayate, Hinagiku, Oichi, Hana or Miss Isumi as a hostage! I must stop them at all cost before it's too late! I shall know their identities for the sake of Miss Isumi and the others…' Takeshi thought determined.

**End of chapter 10**

Sorry for the slightly late update minna, I have school to do so I may not be able to update that fast, sorry for the inconvenience but I will try to update as soon as I can! I hope you liked this chapter sorry if Hayate and Hinagiku seem to be OOC. Please fave, follow or review, Thanks!

**Next Chapter: The City of Love or Disaster? Part 2**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The City of Love or Disaster? Part 2**

_In Hayate and Hinagiku's situation…_

Hayate has now finished bathing; he went out of the bathroom signalling Hinagiku that he's finished. Hinagiku approached him with a finally expression. Hayate changed into civilian clothing and groomed himself and now he's finally ready. Hinagiku went to the door as she called Hayate to go with her already.

"Where are we going anyway?" Hayate asked. "Ask Takeshi, I have no idea." Hinagiku answered as they both went to the hallway approaching Takeshi and Isumi's hotel room. Knock, knock are sounds from knocking the door. "Come in!" Takeshi said as Hayate and Hinagiku went in. "Takeshi, where are we going for today?" Hayate asked. "Oh good question! We're going for some sightseeing! But first, let's all get something to eat." Takeshi answered back to his cheerful attitude.

The four of them now went towards Oichi and Hana's room then when they were there, they knocked the door. "What is it?" Oichi said opening the door giving a sly smile. "Let's go to a restaurant!" Takeshi recommended happily. "Sounds like a plan, amigo!" Oichi said chewing on gum. "Indeed…" Hana said appearing behind them. "I'll eat anywhere… except McDonalds! I have a bad past with it…" Oichi said nervously.

"And what is that bad past?" Hinagiku asked. "NO ONE SHALL KNOW!" Oichi said beginning to blow some bubbles. "Let's go already, Miss Isumi's famished!" Takeshi said dragging Hayate, Hinagiku, Hana and Oichi. "Don't drag me like that!" Oichi said getting his leg pulled by Takeshi. "I agree…" Hana said appearing beside him walking instead of getting dragged. "Mhmm…" Hinagiku said nodding and escaping. "How do you girls do that?" Hayate and Oichi asked surprised by their sudden escape. "That's a secret!" Hinagiku and Hana said giggling.

_Outside the hotel…_

They went to the nearest restaurant which sells classical spaghetti; Takeshi went there with Isumi quicker than the others while Oichi was looking at the menu drooling in the inside and blowing bubbles on the outside. Hayate was still questioning Hinagiku on how she escaped and Hinagiku responded by poking him signalling that it's obvious.

"WHERE'S THE SPAGHETTI?!" Oichi said kicking the door (making it break). "Umm… sir you have to order first…" The waiter said embarrassed. "SPAGHETTI FOR 2!" Oichi said giving the waiter money. "He sure loves spaghetti…" Hayate said staring in embarrassment. "Table for 2." Oichi said dragging Hana to the chair then sitting on his chair. "How did I get dragged into this…?" Hana asked giving a sigh. "I hope you love spaghetti! Since it'll be in one big platter for both of us!" Oichi said excitedly. "Damn you…" Hana said not amused.

"Here Miss Isumi!" Takeshi said giving a plate of spaghetti to Isumi. "Arigato Takeshi." Isumi said giving a smile at him. "Wanna have some cheese with that?" Takeshi asked as he was drinking some soda. "No thanks." Isumi said beginning to eat the spaghetti. "Ok then." Takeshi said secretly hiding a cheese and grater.

"I wonder…" Hayate mumbled to himself. "What are you thinking of this time, Hayate?" Hinagiku asked as she begun eating. "Nothing important!" Hayate said alarmed by her. "Ok then, eat already." Hinagiku said smiling since they were sharing a platter. "H-Hai!" Hayate said grabbing a fork and also beginning to eat.

"So Hinagiku, is the spaghetti good?" Hayate asked happily. "Yeah… tastiest spaghetti I tasted so far…" Hinagiku said as she took another small bite. "That's good to hear." Hayate said smiling while eating a mouthful of spaghetti. 'Will we eat the same noodle?' Hayate thought curiously as he continued eating still wondering about it.

_In Oichi and Hana's situation…_

Oichi seemed excited to be eating spaghetti with Hana while Hana was shrugging and wondering how she got dragged into this spaghetti related situation with gummy man. Oichi told her to dig in since their platter was there so she gave a sigh and just did it. Oichi was eating moderately fast while Hana was eating slowly to show manners, unlike Oichi.

Now they were both eating spaghetti, they simultaneously ate since Hana told Oichi to eat slower so he obliged and did. The spaghetti platter was now half-finished. As they got a few noodles with their fork, they got the same noodle without noticing. They were sucking the noodle towards their mouths until… Hana sliced the noodle with a knife.

"No way am I kissing you!" Hana said as she cut the noodle at the last second. "Yeah… that was a close one…" Oichi said scratching his head in embarrassment. 'Why did I cut that noodle?' Hana thought curiously while looking at Oichi. 'So close yet so far… I was so close…' Oichi thought disappointed by the interruption made by Hana and her knife. "So…" Oichi said embarrassed. "I lost my appetite…" Hana said going out of the restaurant. "What did I do this time?" Oichi questioned himself. "Hana wait!" Oichi said going out of the restaurant too.

With Hayate and Hinagiku…

_A few minutes after Oichi and Hana's argument…_

'I can't believe we didn't get a single noodle at the same time…" Hayate mumbled disappointed. "Why the long face, Hayate?" Hinagiku asked curiously then drinking some water. "It's nothing Hinagiku… It's just that I…" Hayate said removing his thoughts. "Ok then." Hayate said still disappointed. "Bombs away!" An unknown voice came out of nowhere as half of the restaurant exploded.

"Not again!" Hayate said shielding Hinagiku while Takeshi was shielding Isumi. "Don't protect me! I can't let you get hurt just for my welfare!" Hinagiku said acting independent. "Don't fight now!" Takeshi said trying to stop their quarrel and succeeded. "Hehe… are you ready to die, Takeshi Tsugaru?!" The man in Takeshi's dream appeared. "You're that..." Takeshi said looking at him speechlessly. "Indeed, the man said swiftly appearing behind Takeshi trying to stab him but failed due to Hayate doing a drop kick on the man.

"Nice try." Hayate said ready to engage in battle. "I get two birds with one stone? I'll let you experience a swift death, you better be thankful…" The man said wielding a weird looking spear with a blade on each end, it was glowing black and red. "I'll help!" Hinagiku said trying to go help Hayate and Takeshi but instantly got stopped by Hayate. "No, this is our fight Hinagiku, please don't interfere, we'll be fine. Just both of you leave." Hayate and Takeshi said. "…Fine… but don't you dare die!" Hinagiku said crying in the inside leaving with Isumi.

"Wise choice." The man said as he feinted and quickly stabbed Hayate's arm and kicking Takeshi on the jaw. "Is that all you got?" Hayate asked as he held his wound trying to prevent more bleeding. "Don't underestimate me!" Takeshi suddenly shouted and quickly did a 'falcon punch' on the ribs of the man. "Not bad, Takeshi, but not as good as your mother…" The man said flipping away and stabbing his spear on the ground then started chanting as the spear grew even redder.

"Oh no…" Takeshi said backing away with Hayate. "Get ready to experience the same fate as your mother!" The man said as a flash of red light blinded everyone. As the light cleared Hayate and Takeshi was on their knees with blood all over. "I guess I used too much power on your mother 2 years ago but no matter… I have 4 more days left before I'll be in full power so be prepared Takeshi Tsugaru… you shall die… and you too Butler!" The man said knocking them both out and leaving.

As they woke, they found themselves on 2 separate beds, in the Violet Mansion? Takeshi looked around in disappointment since he wanted to defeat that man and do sightseeing the Eifel tower with Isumi. Hayate on the other hand was unable to move, he checked under his blanket and saw blood still bleeding out of his bandages and the same situation was with Takeshi.

"You two finally woke up…" Maria said in relief as she went in. "Yeah… but we're still bleeding…" Hayate said quite softly. "Don't worry Hana and Oichi shall heal you both, I think…" Maria said looking quite worried. "Mhmm… we'll handle you two." Oichi and Hana said from behind Maria. "How long we're we out?" Takeshi questioned. "About two days…" Maria said as she left since Oichi told her to leave by Hana's orders.

"This may sting a bit though… are you both sure?" Hana asked making sure if they're ready for what's coming. "Yes, we're ready… I must be healed to protect Miss Isumi!" Takeshi said without hesitation. "I agree!" Hayate said still barely speaking. "I guess they really want to get healed, I'll start Hana" Oichi said to her while eating gum. "Go ahead gummy man…" Hana said sighing and pushing Oichi towards them.

Hayate and Takeshi tried their best not to shout so they wouldn't worry their girlfriends. Oichi was dipping his hand inside their flesh and pulling a small-looking-red demon out from each of them. Hana saw this and quickly sliced and diced the demons perfectly. Oichi gave a thumbs-up but at the same time gloomy since that's just step 1.

_After 49 painful steps…_

"You guys are now healed!" Oichi said eating some more gum. "Yeah… but still in pain…" Hayate said being hurt by the steps but he's not bleeding anymore and so was Takeshi. "I told you it was going to be painful…" Hana said sighing. "I guess today's my last day…" Oichi mumbled to himself sadly. "What are you mumbling about, gummy man?" Hana asked curiously. "Ahh! Something about not putting gummy worms in your 'garments' anymore?" Oichi said trying to excuse himself which worked but earned a slam from Hana.

"We'll just go to Hakuou, see you guys there when you're both better." Hana said leaving with Oichi. "Yeah see you there!" Oichi waved as they disappeared from sight. 'I must defeat that man… but he's just too strong… I must remember my power!" Takeshi thought to himself. "Is stabbing us with a swordfish really necessary in the healing?" Hayate asked still shivering from that experience. "I hope so…" Takeshi said embarrassed.

**End of chapter 11**

I know that I made Hayate and Hinagiku OOC but it's because it's now the end of the main story and this is the continuation of how they began dating (after Hayate's birthday). Anyways the next chapter will have Oichi and Hana as the main characters so I hope you all understand. I hope you liked this chapter and will continue reading. Please fave, follow or review, Thanks!

**Next chapter: Too late for this love…**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Too late for this love…**

_Author's note: This chapter will focus mainly on Oichi and Hana, so I hope you will all understand that there won't be much Hayate x Hinagiku moments here. (Since Hayate's still just getting better) I hope you'll still read this chapter minna, I hope you enjoy._

Oichi and Hana have finally arrived at Hakuou Academy. As they went there, Oichi looked less enthusiastic than usual. Oichi looked down at the ground giving a sigh making Hana stare at him and sigh too. She stopped walking making Oichi confused. Hana signalled him to go near her so he did.

"Why are you like that, gummy man?" Hana asked him looking pitied but trying not to show it. "It's nothing Hana…" He replied with another sigh. "It's not like you to be this gloomy, you know…" Hana said looking suspicious. "Hana… you'll never understand!" Oichi said dashing off. "What is wrong with him?" Hana mumbled to herself in worry. 'I must go to class…' Hana thought as she walked towards the school building.

"Hello there…" A guy with shades said leaning on a tree. "Who may you be?" Hana stared at him with a cold look. "Not telling." He simply said. "Leave me alone then." Hana said going in the building with haste. "Women…" He sighed. "That was one weird guy…" Hana shrugged and sighed while going upstairs.

"Why… why do these things happen…?" Oichi shivered in a corner. "Oi, why are you in a corner like that?" Hana asked finding him. "Hana… It's none of your business…" Oichi said. "It is now!" Hana shouted, startling Oichi. "Why are you like that? I won't stop until you answer me…" Hana said glaring at him. "Hana…" He dashed away once more. "…" Hana silently stared blankly.

"Why are you staying there? You might become late." Hinagiku warned her as she went in the classroom. "I guess it can't be helped… today is the last day of school… so fast…" Hana mumbled going in the classroom. "It seems silent…" Hana went to her seat. "Where's Hayata?" Izumi asked while poking Hana. "Injured, at Violet Mansion." Hana quickly said hoping that she'll leave her alone.

"How?" Izumi responded poking her again. "By a person in a dark hood." Hana answered sighing. "Is…" Izumi said getting interrupted by Hana. "Just… stop…" Hana said beginning to lose her temper. "Hai…" Izumi nervously said. "Good…" Hana said as Izumi left. "Why…" Oichi said being heard by Hana. "Teacher!" Oichi raised his hand. "What is it?" Yukiji asked. "I'm not feeling well… can I go to the nurse's office…" Oichi said looking pale. "Fine you may go." Yukiji answered. "Can I escort him, sensei?" Hana asked. "Yeah…" Yukiji answered as Oichi and Hana left.

"What's wrong?" Hana asked him after they left. "Hana, come with me…" Oichi said dragging her out of Hakuou. "W-Where are we going?" Hana looked curious. "Somewhere…" Oichi said as he shoved her in a car and began driving. "You can drive?!" Hana looked at him surprised. "Of course I can…" Oichi said in a sorrowful tone. "Now can you answer my question?" She asked Oichi who was driving. "I think this will be the last time I'll ever see you so I want to make this day special…" Oichi answered.

"There's next year, you know." Hana said. "I don't think I'll go to Hakuou anymore…" Oichi sighed. "Gummy man, where are we going anyway?" Hana asked ignoring his statement. "Somewhere that no one shall disturb us…" Oichi said giving a small smile while blowing some gum. 'What does he mean by that?' Hana thought curiously. "Welcome, to my house." Oichi said opening the car door making Hana go out.

"Your house is quite bigger than I thought…" Hana said while looking at the Talezayu mansion. "Yeah… let me show you inside." Oichi answered walking away with Hana following. 'I hope I can make this day as memorable as I can…' Oichi thought as they went in the mansion. "Onee-chan! You're home early." A girl with ribbons on her hair said in a soft voice. "Ahh… sis! Can you go to your room, I'm quite busy." Oichi said to her. "Hai!" She obeyed willingly and left. "You had a sister?" Hana looked at him with a confused look.

"Yeah… three years younger than me." Oichi said dragging Hana. "I hope you like sushi." Oichi said as he carried a platter and opened it, revealing sushi. "I eat anything…" Hana said sitting down. "Good for ya!" Oichi said sitting on the other chair and getting some sushi. "Why are you being all nice to me all of a sudden?" Hana questioned him as she began eating sushi. "It's just that… you're a close friend to me…" Oichi answered quite sadly.

"Ok then…" She said continuing eating. "I hope she likes the sushi…" Oichi mumbled. "This is the first time that someone's cooking gave me some taste to taste… amazing…" Hana praised Oichi. "I'm glad you liked it!" Oichi said smiling. "I don't like your mansion though… It's too simple… let's go somewhere else." Hana recommended. "Whatever you say." Oichi said leaving his mansion with Hana.

"I have an idea, why not we go to the place we first met?" Oichi asked. "Sounds like a plan… let's go…" Hana said going inside the car. "The garden?" Oichi smiled. "Yes, the garden…" Hana said. "I love those blossoming blossoms…" Oichi said making Hana look away with hidden blushes. "Yeah, yeah… me too I guess…" Hana responded. "Ok then!" Oichi said as he gave a reassuring smile and blowing some bubbles.

_-In Oichi's P.O.V-_

I was driving the car in a slow pace. I wanted to remember every moment of today… Hana gave me a look of boredom with her slightly big black eyes. I knew I had to do something to lighten the mood… and now!

"So Hana…" I said quite nervously. "Hmm? What is it?" She questioned me quickly. "One fast year…" I said to her and mentally slapping myself for saying such a dumb thing like that. "Indeed… now I have to go live with my family again this summer… with that show-off brother, Saburo…" She shrugged while sipping from a straw. It seems that she was drinking soda… The question is how she got soda…

"Why do you don't want to be with your family?" I asked her with a curious face. "I have a father who is a pain in the ass and he is addicted to racoons. On the other hand… my brother is an arrogant, show-off jerk, probably because of father corrupting him…" She answered me with a big sigh. "I see…" I said continuing driving.

"We're here~" I said in relief. "Ok then." Hana simply went out as I went out; we then headed to the garden. "Sensei may be angry though." She said to me. "Nah… she'll just get drunk later on and forget about everything…" I said to her blowing more gum. "Why do you like gum again?" She asked me with a confused expression.

"Uhh… let's just say that I just like it…" I answered hoping that she'd accept my reason. "I'm going the garden… follow me when you're done making up things…" She said walking away. 'How did she know that what I said wasn't complete?!" I thought trying to somehow find out. "You coming or what?" She called me from afar. "Ahh… yeah!" I responded running towards her.

"The Sakura trees are beautiful today." I said to her as I was staring at the trees in awe. "I know, gummy man…" She managed a smile at me. "So listen… I have to tell you something…" I gulped. "Sure, go on. Say it." Hana said with no hesitance. 'I have to do this…" I thought to myself as I stared at her eyes. "I…" I, unable to finish my sentence and being interrupted by a 'beep' sound from a car. "We'll talk later." She said to me while instantly disappearing.

'Dang it…" I thought to myself trying to track her. "C'mon… you have to do it soon enough…" a voice inside of me said in a deep voice. "I shall never do what you please!" I retaliated by punching my head to get the voice out of my mind. "You cannot escape me…" The voice said to me laughing. "You're wrong… I can!" I said as I found myself in my thoughts.

"Really then Oichi? Let's see what you got!" The voice, now as a shadowy figure said lunging at me and punching me directly at my face. "I guess I got off-guard…" I whined while rubbing my cheek. "Put 'err up." He said to me while he tried to swing a punch at me but I ducked and tackled him. "Not bad, I must say but not enough!" He said scratching me with a sharp stone. "Grr…" I growled while holding my bleeding cheek.

"You're all talk!" I pounced at him attempting a drop kick. "Sloppy!" He said to me countering by grabbing my leg. 'This is not good…" I thought in despair. "Indeed." He said reading my thoughts and making me get slammed on the ground with him stomping on my chest. "Is that all you got? I expected more." He gave a smirk. "Not yet…" I tried catching my breath. "You're still far away to beat me, hehe…" He said to me as he disappeared and I found myself at the garden again.

Was that a daydream? Whatever it is I have a bad omen about it… "Oi, are you ok?" Hana said suddenly going in front of me. 'Here's my chance!' I thought hoping that nothing will interrupt me this time. "Hana, I…LLLLLove you!" I said closing my eyes and expecting a punch on my gut. "Ok, carry on." She said to me. "Ehhh?!" I responded with a jaw drop. "Don't expect too much from me gummy man." She said to me. "I… need to go…" I sadly went away.

_In Hana's P.O.V…_

Love he says? How can I be sure it's true… even though… Anyway, he left me alone in the garden of Sakura trees and I gave a big sigh to break the silence. Where could he be? Was I really that harsh…? I can't believe I did this to him… I can't believe I did this to Oichi… I have to look for him! Starting now! After all the words I said to myself I went to Oichi's mansion but… It wasn't there! What is going on? I must find out…

After I concluded that Oichi's mansion disappeared, I began to look around the place hoping to find at least a small lead to find Oichi. All I saw was a piece of gum on the ground; I got it from the ground trying to examine it. I failed, I have no idea whose is it. You know people like me are persistent right? Well you're right. I even checked his neighbours' houses. What I found this time was… teeth? My guess was it was an old man's fake teeth, I think. Oichi did say he had a pet… What could it be… he said he had a dog while one his other clan members said a camel…

Do they live in Egypt before? I let this thought go since I have to look for him. The gum store! I quickly left the house and ran 5 blocks to the gum store. Sadly I didn't see him. All I saw were assorted gum and the guy at the cashier. I decided to go to him since Oichi loves buying gum from this gummy place… And I still have no idea why.

"Hey can I ask some questions." I asked him with my serious face on. "Ahh, a beautiful lass? What may be your question?" He asked me. "Don't get any funny ideas…"I said unsheathing my hand made katana that I made myself. "Right…" he gulped and stopped flirting. "Where's Oichi?!" I slammed the counter startling him, making him back away. "The last time I saw him was yesterday! I swear!" He answered me hiding behind the counter. "What did he talk about while he was here?!" I asked in a serious manner. "He just bought peppermint flavoured gum…" He answered.

"Thank you for your cooperation." I said as began walking away. "If you're looking for a boyfriend, I'm open!" He shouted at me before I went out. "Do you really want a katana getting slashed through your neck?" I asked with gleaming red eyes. "Umm… you may go?" He said to me nervously. "Good choice." I sheathed my katana and left the store.

I still have no clue Oichi was and I got a text from Hinagiku, yes I do have her number. The message stated that I should go back to Hakuou. With no clues about Oichi I decided to call it a day and go back to Hakuou. I began walking and after about 15 minutes I arrived at Hakuou and went in my classroom. Good timing, Yukiji wasn't there so I sat down on my seat and waited. I couldn't believe I forgot the final exams are today! I have to make this thing count.

When I looked at the seat beside me where Oichi usually was, he wasn't there… where could he be? I must continue tomorrow… After my thoughts Yukiji arrived with the…History test… If you don't know, the clan of Yameru, where I come from, is bad at History, except for my oldest brother who mastered History although he died by protecting his loved ones... Since he died Saburo became heir but I know that he is also haunted by the death of brother… What am I doing?! I have a test to answer! I got a pen and began answering.

After the test, I had no idea if I got a perfect score… maybe a few mistakes? Anyways I was the last one to go out of the classroom since I first checked my history book to check if I got my answers were correct, I got 5 answers wrong… I have to make up for it! Even though it was 95/100! I bet Hinagiku's higher… anyways I went to take the next test.

_After all the tests…_

I went out of Hakuou and began running out to begin to look for Oichi again. I caught a glimpse of him and began chasing him. He was fast, I admit but I was way faster… I caught up to him and looked eye-to-eye with him. At first glance, His face was full of sorrow and tear, I tried to make him stop crying but he just blew a bubble.

"Oichi…" I said to him quite depressed. "You hate me just say it…" He said to me holding his tears. "I don't hate you, Oichi." I admitted while giving a small smile at him. "Did you just call me Oichi?! Not gummy man and other things like that?" He looked at me surprised. "What's wrong? You don't like being called Oichi?" I asked him. "No, of course not, that's my name after all." He said to me. "Hehe…" I giggled slightly by his statement. "Why must you go…?" I asked becoming gloomy. "I must do this Hana… I'm sorry… this is a love that is too late please remember me as I disappear…" He said disappearing with no trace.

I was shocked as he disappeared… I looked down and muttered some words, "Oichi… I love you…" After the words I said, I walked sadly towards my rented house where I stayed in. I opened something up… it was a picture book. After looking at it I couldn't stop myself from crying… the only love that I had that wasn't one-sided… is now gone… I saw a letter at my desk and read it, it was from Oichi.

"Dear Hana, I want to say that I love you… I was too much of a coward to say it to you directly so I decided to send it via letter. I know you're sometimes mean but I like that. You were the only one that made me nervous. The only thing besides gum that I love so dearly, aside from my family of course. Anyways I have to go… If you think I died, I didn't. I need to do something, I don't want you involved. You can defend yourself but I can't bear to see you hurt… Hana, I love you… and goodbye…" The message stated making me shed tears of joy… Oichi's alive after all… Oichi… I guess our mutual love really might prevail…

**End of Chapter 12**

Sorry for the late update, I had writer's block so I had a real hard time to make this chapter. Anyways, thank you everyone for reading this far, this story is coming to a close but I may make a sequel if I have time… lots of time. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will read the next. Please fave, follow or review. Thanks!

**Next Chapter: The Investigation!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Investigation!**

The next day…

_-In Hayate's P.O.V-_

I have some catching up to do… If you forgot, well let's just say that Takeshi and I were ambushed by a person in black clothing. When I look to my left I see Takeshi looking like he's planning on how to defeat the man. My injuries are now healed, I'm a fast healer, you know. We missed the final exams so we have to take it later. That guy said he'll be back in four days and this 'is' the fourth day. I got the feeling that something bad is going to happen later today… My thoughts were stopped by someone going in.

"I've been asked to bring this platter of… sushi to both of you." Maria said to me in an angelic tone (I mean it in compliment). "Arigato Maria." I smiled as I got the big platter from her hands. "Sushi!" Takeshi yelled out happily. "You like sushi?" I asked him. "Yosh! My parents and I usually eat this at Fridays." He answered getting some from the platter and putting it on a plate which came from who knows where.

"Anyways who gave it, Maria?" I asked her. "Talezayu-san, why do you ask?" She answered me and looked at me curiously. "Ahh! Oichi-san!" Takeshi said when he heard Maria. "It's nothing, just curious." I laughed nervously. "I heard from Hana-san that he's leaving though." Takeshi told me quite sadly. "Why?" I asked surprised by his statement. "Let's just say…" Takeshi was interrupted by another person going in, it was Hinagiku.

"H-Hinagiku!" I said smiling as she went in. "What were you thinking?!" She asked me madly making me flinch. I knew she was mad but it in my perception she is mostly worried more than mad since I almost got killed by that guy in black clothing. "Is your arm okay?" Hinagiku calmed down while sighing and began examining my arm. "Emm…" I blushed slightly. "You're blushing by something as small as this?" Hinagiku joked while poking me.

"Are you talking about…?" I shuddered while giving some blushes. "Mhmm" She nodded at me as we gave each other a soft kiss. If you're asking how Hinagiku's kiss felt like, let's just say it feels like heaven if you're me, so soft and intoxicating making you want more… Anyway back to the point.

"I'm sorry if I'm breaking this moment, but Miss Hinagiku, aren't you supposed to tell him?" Maria looked at Hinagiku. "I almost forgot! Hayate and Takeshi come meet me, Hana and Isumi at the park after your tests, we have a situation to do." Hinagiku ordered me and Takeshi. "Okay, when's our test anyway?" Takeshi asked Hinagiku while he stood up looking enthusiastic as ever. "Yeah, when?" I also asked Hinagiku as I gave her a soft kiss on her neck. "No Hayate, this is public." She pushed me with a slight flustered face.

"Aww… another rule?" I looked at her quite sadly. "Yes Hayate, I'm student Council President after all." She said to me in a slight, very slight teasing tone. "She's right Hayate, presidents shouldn't show love in public, it ruins the reputation." Takeshi agreed with Hinagiku. "Exactly!" She said when Takeshi said the thing she wanted to hear. "Ok fine… I accept…" I reluctantly accepted . "Good, anyway you should be going, you have tests to answer, good luck." Hinagiku smiled at me although I'd prefer a kiss but her smile's good enough. How hard can the test be anyway?

_At Hakuou Academy…_

I can't believe what I'm seeing! If I say that I mean business. Did I miss a lesson? This Algebra thing was hard… how did Hinagiku and Hana get a perfect score in this? Even Takeshi seemed surprised. I guess just complaining won't cut it… I **Have **to pass… I grabbed a pen and began to write. I was doing great until I reached question no. 56… I thought for about 5 minutes since I kind of had a mental breakdown, forgetting the things I studied. It was time to submit the papers but I didn't even reach question 60 yet… Yukiji ignored and got my paper. At least a passing grade please…

I went out of the classroom and sighed, I still had more tests but it seems something disrupted the next class for the people who missed the test and surprisingly there's a lot since there were screams from the lower floor, Takeshi seemed to hear it too since he went out of the classroom dashing towards the scream, I had no choice but to check it out too so I followed Takeshi who was going downstairs to investigate.

"I see you always try to help every time a scream for help is heard, eh?" The person in black said dropping the sack bag on the floor and lunging at me. "Of course!" I flipped to dodge his sudden lunge. "This is just a warning… you shall see me at late afternoon… Be grateful that I show you mercy for now…" He said to us as he instantly ran away. "Wait!" Takeshi attempted to chase him but he failed as the man kicked him away and really left.

"Takeshi, should we?" I asked him. "Indeed, we should…" Takeshi answered. "To the park!" We both said simultaneously. We both went out of Hakuou and began sprinting. After a while we finally made it to the park. I panted for a while since we sprinted for about 10 kilometres just to go there. We looked around and finally found them. Hana was sitting on a bench sighing, Hinagiku was jogging while she was waiting and Isumi was looking at a squirrel that was eating acorns. Takeshi went to Isumi and gave a peaceful-looking smile.

There was one thing that made me feel shudder, there was a guy there with glasses, black hair, a t-shirt saying "Don't die on me!, and his arms crossed while looking directly at me. "Who is that guy?" I asked Hinagiku. "Let's just say he's part of the kendo club." She coughed a bit. "Yo…" He said to me silently. 'That guy…' I thought silently. "You are the murderer!" I pointed at him. "Ehh?" He looked at me in disbelief. "I disagree Hayate, the person we're looking for has a mask, black jacket, black shirt, black pants and a katana, and I also know that he's not the murderer since he doesn't have the same eyes, those merciless eyes…" Takeshi said suddenly in a cold voice.

**/Takeshi's P.O.V\**

As I got agitated, Miss Isumi went to me. "Takeshi, are you ok?" She asked with her innocent voice. "I'm fine…" I sighed as I calmed down. "Meh… you didn't even let me tell my name…" The mysterious fellow kendo member of Hinagiku said to Hayate. "My name is Furekeshi Furokushu; don't you remember me, Takeshi?" He said to us. "I think so… are you that guy who uses shades and stalks…" I was unable to finish since Furekeshi covered my mouth. "Please don't talk about it…" He gave a sigh. "He's just you're average, silent, smart, and stalker guy." Hinagiku shuddered as she said the word 'stalker'. "Nani?" Hayate looked confused.

"Anyway we have to investigate about that guy." Hinagiku said making us back to the subject. "About time…" Hana sighed as she got off the bench. "Miss Isumi, go back to the mansion." I said to Miss Isumi. "Takeshi… but…" She tried to retaliate. "This may be dangerous… please for me…" I said to her as she finally agreed, nodded and left. "Good move." Furekeshi said to me as he leaned on a tree with an emoish aura. "Hinagiku, what do you mean stalker?" Hayate finally asked (about time…). "It's better when you don't know." Hinagiku said to Hayate embarrassed. "Let's go already!" Hana said dragging all of us towards our first destination… the carnival/amusement park.

"This is where it all started." Hayate said shuddering as he remembered the moment. "All I found here was his old mask." Hana said to us as she showed us a weird mask that looked like a bear of some sort, it was whitish and has 1 medium set of eyes. "I think we should split up." Hayate recommended us and we all agreed. I was with Furekeshi and Hana while Hayate was as usual with Hinagiku.

"Takeshi, I have a question." Hana said to me with her serious looking face. "What is it?" I asked curiously. "Is the guy that killed your parents and began trying to kill you own a blackish mark on his mask?" She asked me curiously. "Ohh…?" Furekeshi gave a slight smile. "What are you smiling for?" She glared at him with eyes that usually frighten Miss Isumi. He did not answer. "I think so… in my dream or should I say past thing, he wore a mask with a mark. "Just as I expected… he is one of the evil clans that makes deals with demons…" Hana said in despair.

"Shoot…" I mumbled nervously. "Lucky for you I'm experienced at fighting those kinds of people." Hana gave a slight smile. Yes, Hana belongs to the Yameru clan, the clan cursed to have no taste but it seemed that Oichi's cooking made her have a taste for the very first time. Their clan is extremely intelligent but it seems all of their weaknesses are History in school. The current heir, Saburo is her twin brother who she says got corrupted by her father, anyway enough of this.

"I need to go… Mom's calling…" Furekeshi said in despair. To describe his mother, she is very strict and vicious but she can be considerate and kind once in a while. "Ok dude, see ya!" I waved as he left. "I have suspicion on him." Hana said to me with her ever so cold-looking eyes. "Don't, I know it isn't him, he does not have the eyes I saw… the eyes of that merciless murderer…" I shed a tear and she patted my back. "Past is past, get away from it." Hana said to me. "I can't…" I answered her as we continued looking for clues.

"So… have you remembered?" She asked me while rummaging through the remains of the Ferris wheel that no one cleaned up. "Not yet… all I remember is how to do the memory stuff. "You're still a long way on remembering." Hana said to me sighing. "I know…" I said to her making it look obvious. "Heh… anyway I found something interesting." Hana said to me. "What?" I looked at her curious by what she found. "A phone." She answered.

I got the phone from her hands and investigated it, after a few times of tinkering with it, it exploded. Surprised, I staggered and feel on my back. Hana on the other hand looked at the phone with the 'look'. She seems like she just saw it now, she tried to get at least a clue from it but failed then she just threw it away.

"Still no clue?" She looked at me desperate to hear or see at least one clue. "I have no clue… we're going nowhere…" I answered making her sigh. "I guess we should go back to our meeting place, there's nothing good here…" She said as I agreed and nodded. "I wonder if Hayate and Hinagiku had any luck on finding anything." I said to Hana making her just walk away. "If we had no luck, how could they find a clue?" She asked me making me shiver a bit.

**In Hinagiku's P.O.V**

I was with Hayate outside the carnival/amusement park looking for anything suspicious. Hayate looked at me with eyes full of lust like he wanted to have sex with me already or something. I pushed him slightly and reminded him of what should we do. He retaliated a bit then sighed and agreed. Although he looked disappointed and began to look at me and ask me something.

"Hinagiku can we… you know… do 'it' after the investigation?" He said to me blushing a bit by his own statement. "I have to work tomorrow so I can't." I said disappointed myself. "Okay…" Hayate said sadly as he kissed my neck. "Stop that." I giggled slightly and pushed him. "Hey Hinagiku." Hayate called me. "Hmm?" I went to him confused. As I went there, he showed me a weird bronze object that gives off a dark aura. I stared at it and saw a black marking on it; it was the same thing that Hana was describing. I got it from Hayate's hands and placed it on the ground. Hayate saw a gleam from the bronze object and looked at me.

"Hinagiku, I'm sorry but I can't handle it any longer!" Hayate shouted at me as he went on me kissing me slowly and goodly. Our kiss was long and intoxicating, I had the feeling like I never wanted to stop, the kiss was too good… too good to be true. I looked at him with lust in my eyes, he wanted to try and explore pretty much my whole body but I denied his access and instead went on him, chest to breast. My face became even more flustered, I knew we had something to do but I couldn't stop blushing. After a few minutes I came back to my senses and pushed Hayate off.

"Gomen Hinagiku… I couldn't control myself… it just felt so good…" Hayate grabbed me by my shirt making me startled. "No!" I hit him on the head with my kendo stick. "Oww…" He complained as he snapped out of it. "Why were you doing that?! I told you no!" I asked in an angry tone. I don't know… all I remember was looking at that bronze thing." He answered while bowing and asking for forgiveness. "Fine… but I'm curious of that bronze thing, maybe we should bring it and rendezvous with the others." I said to Hayate making him nod in agreement.

He carried the big fragment of bronze and followed me. While we were walking I saw a rugged paper on the ground, I checked it and it read 'I'm here'. I was so surprised that I began dragging Hayate now. As we went to the meeting place we saw a big sack like someone was in it, I didn't dare open it since I sense something unnatural in the atmosphere. As we cautiously went there Hayate put down the fragment on the ground. After a few minutes of waiting Takeshi and Hana came back.

"Did you find anything?" I asked Takeshi and Hana. "Just a defective and exploding phone." Hana shrugged and sighed. "It seems you found something!" He said to me looking impressed. "It's just a big fragment of bronze…" Hayate guessed. "No it is not… the symbols… they are the same… but this one… has the symbol of assassins… does this mean…" Hana said to us with a nervous look. "What's in that bag?" Takeshi asked me curiously.

"I have no idea… Hayate and I wanted to wait for you before we open it." I said to him. "Ok then let's open it." Hayate said as we all opened that bag/sack. What we found was… a dead body… "What the!" I said surprised. "It's that guy's father!" Takeshi said surprised. As Takeshi said this an arrow almost hit him, a guy in the shadows appeared.

"Are you ready, Takeshi Tsugaru?" The guy said in an evil manner. "Yes!"Takeshi said trying to hit him but he easily dodged. I tried to hit him with my kendo stick but it only hit his mask. The mask cracked a bit. "Show us your identity!" Hana yelled as she sliced the mask off with her katana. "I-It can't be…" Hana looked pale. "Why…" Takeshi looked at the guy's true face in dismay. "Oichi! Why have you done this?!" All of us demanded an answer. "Hehe… You shall see as we clash!" He yelled at us and we blocked his hits. "Oichi…" Hana said in a sad voice.

**End of Chapter 13**

How did you like the chapter minna? Yes the one who made all this mess was actually, Oichi from the Talezayu clan! I hope you'll read the next chapter. Please fave, follow or review. Thanks!

**OC Profile!**

Name: Furekeshi Furokushu

Age: 17

Interests: Stalking and being silent

Love Interest: Hinagiku (one-sided)

Description: An old friend of Takeshi and stalker who stalks Hinagiku

**Next Chapter: Betrayal**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Betrayal**

**Oichi's P.O.V**

For all those curious people, Animeshipper000 made me say my past so here… *coughs and recalls* This is the continuation from the last chapter, it'll start with a flashback.

_2 years earlier…_

I was carrying father back to the Talezayu mansion… his now lifeless body… just because of that old Tsugaru heiress… apparently we killed the whole clan of them, I'm sure of it! I dragged his body and placed him on the floor, I went to the room of the wise whatever you call it of the Talezayus, to be exact; it's just filled with a bunch of my old grandparents in one big room. They may look weak but believe me; they can kill you in a blink of an eye if you're not prepared.

"I see your father has died, am I correct?" One of the old men said to me coughing, yes that guy has tuberculosis. "Hai… but at least we killed every Tsugaru like that mission 'he' stated." I answered back confidently but one of them raised his hand making me back away and kneeling on a cushion like all traditional Japanese families do. "For that, you are wrong…" He said in grief. "I-Impossible! I'm sure that Father and I killed all of those clan people already!" I protested with rage. "There is but one left, the new heir, Takeshi Tsugaru." My grandmother said in a weak voice.

"So you're all saying that my father's death was in vain?!" I shouted at all of them with so much rage it made one of the portraits hanging on the wall drop. "It didn't… but it seems you have to take his place as heir, young Oichi." She muttered to me making me tear up in the inside. "Oichi-sama!" A guy with dark brown hair came rushing in and bowing before he stepped inside. "It's fine, Jikuberu." I said signalling him to stand and give the news. Jikuberu is the messenger of the Talezayu house and also one of my numerous relatives.

"'He' said that we can't kill that guy yet!" Jikuberu said bowing repeatedly. "What?! Why?!" I asked standing shocked. "'He' wanted for you to wait for the right moment… forgive me!" He bowed again. "Jikuberu, you're my relative remember? Please stop bowing that much." I ordered while sighing and putting my hand on my face. "As you wish." He obeyed as he knelt on a cushion with me. "Young Oichi, you are now heir… and as we say, we schedule the assassination to 2 years for now since you drained your power against that woman." Grandfather said and I nodded in agreement.

"Hai… I accept the terms of it, grandfather." I said to him. I went out of the room while Jikuberu stayed; the life of a messenger is hard indeed. I walked across the manor sighing sadly remembering the death of my father… As new heir I need do avenge my father and kill this Takeshi guy… I went to my room and went to sleep with my fists clenched with anger.

_At the Ferris wheel incident..._

It was all going all according to plan; It seems I had some obstacles in my way… That blue haired butler, Hayate, that kendo and Student Council girl, Hinagiku and… I hate to say it but my best friend I guess, Hana. All I have to kill is Takeshi… but I think I should make a diversion by pretending to be interested in killing Hayate then do it… I'll go with a warning then… In my ice cream cart, I fished out a device. It had a long antenna, a big red button and some nasty black stains on the bottom. I wonder where it came from… No matter… I had to kill all of them right here right now! Only then, my father shall rest in peace.

I pressed the red button and an explosion that can be heard even though I was far can be heard. The plan was a success although I don't think that simple explosion can kill Tsugaru, Ayasaki, Hinagiku (I don't like calling her Katsura) and Isumi (since well… it's hard to explain.) I walked away from my ice cream stand and I quickly changed into my disguise. I walk through the remains of the now fallen Ferris wheel. The 2 people I saw was an injured Hayate who seemed to take the damage for his oh so beloved Hinagiku… meh… Well… I did… Nah forget what I said… *turns away*

I walked towards them with my disguise mask on, this mask is supposed to be with us at all times when we're on a assassination thing. I approached them, I crawled so I wouldn't be spotted and grabbed Hayate's injured left leg. He groaned in pain but a seemingly agitated Hinagiku hit my hand with her ever so hard kendo stick, I still wonder how she makes it appear out of nowhere though. I hissed and left those people to do what they were going to do in the first place. The feeling in my chest roared in pain and I hit my chest and breathed heavily… I have to hold it for now…

_In the Paris incident…_

That spaghetti in that restaurant was delicious! Too bad I had to destroy it… but before I could do that, I found myself following Hana. I had to get away from her somehow… to get away so she wouldn't see me… The feeling roared again like last time, Jikuberu said that 'he' would not make this happen again until I needed it! Why would I need it? I blew some gum to think of a plan, blowing gum always works for me if I needed a plan; actually my whole clan does it. There's a long story there… for another occasion of course.

You know how I went away without her noticing? Easy. I just did a quick harmless switch with Jikuberu, after disguising him of course. We are pretty alike except our hair only. Anyway after the old switcheroo thing I headed towards the restaurant with haste and stealth, I put on my black clothing and mask then shot my exploding arrow. My weapon is half spear half bow; the bow part is foldable and detachable so it is very convenient, while my spear has blades on both, and it is the special weapon father made for me while I was an assassin-in-training.

The spaghetti restaurant exploded by my arrow… sadly. Anyway you knew what happened here so let's just fight already!

_-End of flashback-_

**Hayate's P.O.V**

I wanted to the scheduled 'thing' with Hinagiku right now… but we had something to do… I went beside Hinagiku and kissed her neck making her quiver and make me focus by turning my head towards Oichi. I sighed and nodded at her and gave a look that says, 'We will do it later right?'. She responded with a nod and a smile that made just want to… then she glared at me making me back to focus and looking at Oichi who was going around with his some kind of spearbow.

It seemed he wanted us to make the first move although Hana looked pale and didn't seem to want to fight since he's like boyfriend I guess. He then made a sign and sheathed his weapon. We stared at confusion as we stared at him.

"How does it feel that I'm the killer?" He asked us as he blew his usual gum. "Why would you do this?!" Hinagiku was the first one to speak. "Hehe… Oh. I haven't told you all? I'm from the Talezayu clan right? My clan is the clan of assassins, thieves and backstabbers." He responded as his bubble popped. "You…" Takeshi stood shaking in rage. "How dare you do this to us and your girlfriend Hana!" Takeshi yelled angrily making Oichi just give a smirk and him unsheathing his weapon.

"Just shut up…" He lunged at me with his spear? Bow? Both. He spun his weapon and tried hitting me, it seems he wants to kill me first. Hinagiku tried to hit him with her kendo stick but miraculously he grabbed the kendo stick and pushed her back, P.S: I don't think he likes hitting girls, have no idea why…

I feinted to the left and tried kicking him on the right while Takeshi tried hitting on the left. He injected our feet with his spear and used an arrow, an exploding arrow, we were blown away. Hana had tears on her eyes but eventually clashed with Oichi with her hand-made katana she made when her twin became heir (and yes she told us about it way before Oichi… betrayed…). Oichi parried her slash and did a sweep to make her fall on the ground. Hana gritted her teeth and continued clashing.

I recovered from the explosion, helped Takeshi up and went to Hinagiku. "You okay?" I asked her in a worried tone. "It's fine, don't worry about me." She told me as she got her kendo stick. "Oh no you don't!" Oichi said shooting an arrow at her before I could react. There was no blood but it seems she was stuck. I tried pulling the arrow up but failed, I glared at Oichi but at least she could speak and breathe…

"Hinagiku, just stay there we'll fight him ourselves." I said kissing her lips hoping to get some luck to replace my usual bad not stopping luck. "Just go." She said looking like she worried, I wonder… "Hai!" I said going back to fight. "Hana!" Takeshi shouted closing his eyes. "I didn't want it to end this way Hana, honestly." Oichi said as he slashed downward but somehow Hana dodged. "I didn't either." Hana said as she gave him a hard unforgiving pierce through his right part of his body luckily. "Don't you dare underestimate me even though…" Oichi gave a sad expression as he backed away waiting for us.

**Takeshi's P.O.V**

I can't believe I had to fight him among all the people… I wasn't pulling any punches but still… I felt a hurtful thing in my chest every time I tried hitting him… I really do need t remember what my clan, The Tsugaru clan can do… All I remember is being fluent in many languages and memory… And both of them can't really help me in this situation. My power of memory only helps make future memories not past so it's kind of useless, it can't change the outcome of things too.

I back flipped away as Oichi tried to shoot another arrow but it seems that he's beginning to glow, please don't tell me it's happening already… I tried to do a haymaker for a body blow but he easily dodged, I had no other choice. I pulled a white knife from my pocket and dashed towards him. He gave a frown and easily countered by spinning his weapon again and piercing it through the ground, then he began chanting words that I can't seem to follow. I tried to stab him but there was something blocking. An evil looking creature. It was transparent so I couldn't see it well, It had horn and large sharp fangs, it was only visible from its head and from that I already knew what it was… a demon… don't tell me that his family made a deal with them!

"Hana, Hayate, things won't be easy now." I shivered a bit. "I agree, I know." Hana said as she stared at the demon. "I must get through!" Hayate said just getting blown away. "Useless!" Oichi said as he finished his chanting. "Dang it…" Hana muttered as Oichi was glowing with a red aura. "Hana, be thankful that I'll spare you for the sake of being…" Oichi was unable to finish his sentence as I stabbed his leg with my knife. "What a good hit." He said sarcastically as the aura pushed the knife away.

Suddenly something happened, a burst of white light appeared and I was in my old clothes used to have when I was still heir. Hana panted and gave me a sign that these old things could help me. An orb, a kimono with a symbol of the sky (and pockets ^^), a staff, and a… fake moustache? I instantly removed the moustache and tried think on how it can help me. How could these things help?

"Now get ready for death…" Oichi said looking pitied and a burst of red light blinded us all. "Hinagiku…" Hayate stared at the light. I was seemingly protected, maybe the clothes? But how did these protect me? Hana seemed like she had no injury, Oichi really did not hurt her in that attack. Hayate wasn't so lucky… he was on the floor… with blood spilling everywhere… I went to him and examined him… his heart wasn't beating… he was dead… I stared at Hayate in disbelief and stared at Oichi with hate and anger, I wasn't controlling myself, I lunged at him with my knife and I gave him a small slash on the cheek but he still began to bleed… a little.

"How dare you!" I shouted at him out of anger while striking him from everywhere. "Hmm… Good I have to admit." He said as his red aura disappeared, it seemed that every time he uses that move, it disappears immediately. "Takeshi, stop! He's taking your power for 'the' blow." Hana warned me as I backed away believing it. "No fair." Oichi said spitting the gum away and getting something out of his jacket, a pistol.

He tried to shoot me but I was fast, I dodged every hit and kicked him. Hana jumped directly on him and almost stabbed him on the head but he grabbed his weapon and made her katana fly away.

"Enough!" A voice said out of nowhere making all of us look around. "No… please not now!" Oichi protested. "It is time, Talezayu!" The voice laughed. "No! Grr… AHH!" Oichi screamed and another red light flashed. "Hehe…" A possessed Oichi laughed in a psychotic voice. "I knew it… it was him…" Hana said wielding her katana and beginning to chant again. "You have no chance against me!" He charged directly at me. "Now!" Hana said as she stabbed the demon. "You call that a hit?" He said pushing her away making her knocked out since a huge brick hit her head. He looked at me.

"I hope this clothing she gave me works…" I mumbled as I charged to him. "Haha!" He said as he tried hitting me but a blinding light occurred. When I opened my eyes, I saw a familiar face, my mother! "Tsk, tsk… you again." My mother said to the demon making him quiver. "I thought they killed 'all' the Tsugaru clan except him!" He pointed at him. "You've got wrong information then." She said as I saw a smile and the next thing I saw was Oichi on the floor and the demon spirit who escaped (Miss Isumi thought me how to see them).

"My child." She stared at me with her usual loving eyes. "So you're alive?!" I asked in relief. "I'm afraid not… I am just a spirit you see. I was in your clothing." She gave a smile with her long white hair covering the left side of her face a bit. "Mom… that's kind of creepy…" I said smiling back although creeped out. "It seems thy friends are awake." She said although Hinagiku wasn't knocked out or dead, she was petrified by the arrow and now she's back.

"Hayate!" Hinagiku rushed to Hayate in despair, I felt sorry for her… "Don't you die on me!" She said shaking Hayate who was dead. "I feel sorry for thee." The spirit of my mother materialized making Hana and Hinagiku surprised. "I knew my plan would work…" I heard Hana mumble. "Don't worry I shall aid thee." Mother said going to Hayate. "What are you going to do?" Hinagiku said getting protective. "My child, watch this." Mother said to me as a white light (from her arms) went into Hayate. "That should make him and thee ok in an hour." Mother said as she disappeared, probably in my clothing again… *shivers*. I can't believe she kind of looked like she was reborn as clothing but I guess she chose to do a spell before she died or something.

"All of you go; I'll handle Oichi from here." Hana said kneeling beside Oichi and examining him. "Are you sure?" I asked her to make sure. "I'm sure, now go." She said with an angry look. "Fine." Hinagiku said carrying Hayate and leaving (boy she's strong). "Ok then, just be careful." I agreed and left Hana who sighed after I left.

**Hana's P.O.V**

I waited for him to wake up and he finally did. He stared at me and looked down, I pulled his chin up just so we can speak eye-to-eye. He pushed my hand and made a pitiful sad face, it seemed that he just wanted to avenge his father (unlike me since me and Saburo's father is addicted to racoons). I gave him a small smile of reassurance while my blade was still in my grasp.

"You hate me now, don't you?" Oichi looked at me with eyes filled with sadness. "…" I was silent. "You can kill me but I want to say my last words, would it be ok?" He asked me making me sigh and think. "Go on then." I said to him making him smile.

"The darkness is all I see… Everything meant nothing until the day I saw you. You brought something to my darkening heart. What is the thing you brought? It was your beauty. It made me stunned, it really blew me away. Your somewhat mean personality to me is actually enlightening. Our love is may be a love that is too late… I have no right to love you anymore… The gap between us… I wish I did this sooner… I'm sorry Hana for I cannot hide this any longer. I don't care if your family doesn't allow it… nothing will change the fact that it is too late for this… My darkening heart ceased to exist, turning me back to what I was before… when I wasn't cursed by the family curse yet… There is only one thing that shall never change though… That is this feeling I have whenever you're here beside me. I love you and please… confess to your love quicker unlike what I did with you…" Oichi shed a tear and looked at me.

"I am now content… Do what you must…" He said to me closing his eyes and dropping his spear/bow. "I love you, you baka…"I said to him making him surprised. "Even though I did what I did?" He asked me making me tilt my head. "Just go and break that contract will ya?" I kissed him making him quiver in excitement. "Umm…" He looked at me blushing. "Just go before I change my mind." I said in a threatening voice. "Classical Hana…" He smiled and left with his weapon. I still got my eye on him though.

_Extra Scene:_

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

**Description: Hayate and Hinagiku moment**

Just like what the Spirit of Takeshi's mother said, Hayate was now awake within the hour. He rose up and looked around; he thinks he was still dead. It was until the pink-haired tsundere went in the room. She was deep in relief seeing that her boyfriend Hayate finally awakened. In real time it was just an hour but in her vision it seemed like months. They didn't really have that much time to make love with each other because of various duties they had to do.

"Hayate, you did say that we scheduled it today right…?" Hinagiku asked nervously with a red flustered face. "Hai, but what about your paperwork for the year-end play?" Hayate asked her while tilting his head in confusion and checking for any injuries on Hinagiku and himself. "I'll do it later; it's not really that much at least… I hope." She said to him as she sat beside him on the soft futon. "I know… but this thing may take a while." Hayate coughed. "It's not like anyone is eavesdropping on us or something." Hinagiku tried encouraging Hayate. "Fine…" Hayate finally approved as the pink-haired beauty laid her body on the soft futon.

It started with a few miscalculations like Hayate accidentally doing it on a long pillow since he was still slightly dazed from what happened to him an hour ago but after some other mistakes he finally was able to start properly. Hayate began to make a pace after he kissed and nibbled on her soft neck. Hayate now began to get a bit pervy since he really did have to do this in order some lustful responses from his beloved Hinagiku.

He removed his casual clothing and threw it aside, now shirtless. Hinagiku gave a small smirk and pointed at her own shirt signalling him to take it off, and obviously he obliged. Hayate began unbuttoning the top to bottom buttons of her upper clothing. After doing what he did, he also threw it aside. The only thing separating him from a world of love and pleasure was the bra of Hinagiku. Hinagiku began taking it off while Hayate began drooling probably the best view he had so far, if you what I mean.

Hayate groped her breasts and kissed her on the lips as she looked like she struggled a bit then just kissed back. After kissing, he began to lick her breast as he let go of the right one. He then pinched the other one with his fingers. It was so soft… just touching it would feel like heaven… if you were Hayate. Hinagiku moaned and struggled slightly making Hayate forced to go to 'step 2'.

Hinagiku ran her soft fingers down Hayate's chest then to his pants, she took of the belt and went on him. Her face was on his chest. Her angelic body now laid on Hayate. He couldn't help to get flustered seeing her half nude and with her eyes full of lust. He stared with his face now flustered into her soft looking curves that looked like it was begging to be touched. His pants were sneakily removed by Hinagiku while her skirt was pulled down by Hayate. He was wearing boxers left while Hinagiku was still with her panty on.

Hayate wasn't content with this so he pulled her last undergarment off with his mouth and swiftly licked her 'core'. She moaned and blushed by his sudden action, Hayate wasn't done yet. He carried Hinagiku and made himself on top of her, both breathing heavily but they just kept doing it. He got into a good position and made his 'cock' inserted in her 'core'. She almost shouted but Hayate covered her mouth just in time with a kiss. He made his 'cock' go back and forth inside her 'you know what I mean' earning some points in making Hinagiku give pleasing moans of pleasure.

Hayate was relentless he just kept thrusting in and out making both of them beginning to get breathless. Hayate wanted her so badly and now he has her where he wants her to be. Hinagiku countered by going on Hayate and getting his 'cock'. Hinagiku gave the look of 'Are you sure you want me to do this' then Hayate responded with a nod. After getting permission she began.

She was sucking on it pleasured by (how it feels?). Hayate groaned and looked at Hinagiku with sweat developing on both of them. She began doing it harder and something came out, an orgasm. It went all over Hinagiku face and she wiped some of it with her tongue and mostly with her finger. Hayate wanted to have a taste of her so he asked Hinagiku if he could do a 'take-two' and she nodded.

Hayate started again this time using his finger. She moaned and moaned as Hayate as he pushed and pulled his finger in and out. He then liked her 'core' making her shiver in pleasure. Her orgasm came and it all went in Hayate's mouth… accidentally. They continued doing it until Maria came in who looked like she was supposed to clean the room.

"Oh my…" Maria said getting a bit flustered since she was just looking at Hayate. "Ahh… Miss Maria!" Hayate said surprised by her appearance while covering himself with a blanket. "I-I'll just go do the paperwork, bye Hayate!" Hinagiku rushed out while putting on her clothes in lightning speed. "And I well… have to go help prepare the play!" Hayate said going out as well while wearing his butler uniform. "I was just going to ask them if they noticed the eavesdroppers watching from the window…" Maria mumbled and began cleaning the room. "Aww… but that maid is kind of hot..." Boys (obviously fan boys of Hinagiku) said looking out from the window.

**End of Chapter 14**

Arigato for reading this far minna! The next chapter will be the last chapter but I'll make another Hayate no Gotoku story after I finish my story 'Bittersweet'. I hope you liked this chapted and will read the next chapter. Sorry if the lemon was bad… Please fave, follow or review. Thanks!

**Next Chapter: Epilogues and The Play**


	16. Chapter 15 (final)

**Chapter 15: Epilogues and The Play**

Disclaimer: I do not own Battle Fantasia, Hayate no Gotoku and Akihisa (Akihisa here is from Baka to Test).

**Hana's P.O.V/ Epilogue**

I have just come back… I took the train to my mansion… apparently cousin Akihisa is staying… Damn… Anyway as I was walking, a black haired arrogant looking person went to me… He was Saburo… my twin brother and heir of the Yameru clan… He gave his usual smirk and on hanging near his abdomen was the Yameru katana. I made my katana myself while he took the family heirloom since 700 years ago. Before I could protest I just went inside ignoring his arrogance.

"Hana! I've heard about what happened. I'm so sorry." Akihisa greeted me with his usual baka features. "Just shut up, baka." I turned away. "Hehe… glad to see you back, eh?" Saburo came in saying it sarcastically obviously. "I don't need your hospitality, Onii-chan!" I argued. "Is that the way you talk to me?!" We both stared at each other with cold dark auras. "Ahh… you two never change… can't you both at least not argue for one day?" Akihisa asked making me and Saburo stare at him.

"How does it look like, cousin?" Saburo growled a bit making him shiver. "We can never get along…" I said with a dark aura. "Umm…" Akihisa gulped. "Now where were we, Hana?" He unsheathed his katana. "Just about to spar." I answered also unsheathing my katana. "Woah… wait! This is just…" Akihisa was unable to finish his sentence since one of our strikes almost hit him.

Saburo and I sparred for 1 hour until 'father' A.K.A Racoon guy stopped our wonderful sparring match. As I said father was the one who made Saburo an arrogant smartass. I blame him way more than Saburo in being arrogant. Anyway I don't want to talk about what happens here since it'll be a long talk… I hate father so much… but Saburo? Let's just say so-so.

**Oichi's P.O.V/ Epilogue**

I was walking at the manor of my mansion. I have to end this life… just for her… my beloved Hana. I stormed through all the clan members towards the forbidden chambers that are only opened to the heirs. Jikuberu went in my way making me confused and my little sister… she was a 13 year old with long hair black hair and multiple ribbons on her hair. They both were important people to me… but I needed to break this deal with 'him'… I will change this clan! I will make the Talezayu clan finally stop being the clan of assassins.

"Oichi-sama! Please don't do this… it's dangerous…" Jikuberu warned me acting all sad. "I know but I must… I must do this for the future of the clan… the old men decided already that I was allowed… Otou-sama would have done the same thing." I gave a smile and my little sister looked at me. "Onee-chan… you'll be all right, right?" She frowned and looked at me with her 'puppy eyes'. "I will don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. I'm a big toughie you know." I patted the head of my sister and she sniffled.

"I shall not stop you any longer… Oichi-sama please be okay…" Jikuberu left with his head looking down. "Onee-chan…" She still hesitated. "Go, little sister. I assure you, I'll come back. I promise." I tried reassuring her. "…" She silently left and burst into tears after she went about 50 metres from me. "Here goes nothing…" I gulped as I went in the room and closed the doors behind me.

The room was only lighted with a red light; it had lots of blood on the floor and dusts everywhere. I went to the far end of the room and opened a secret passage. After 5 minutes I found myself in another room and an orb was in the middle of the room. I approached the orb and opened a rugged paper. It was the contract of the early Talezayu heir to a demon. I approached closer and began speaking.

"By the power of being heir, I Talezayu Oichi break the deal with you, you evil demon! I break all deals of power. I don't care what you do to me! This deal is now over and it will never happen again! I Talezayu Oichi shall break this orb!" I grabbed the orb from the pedestal and threw it on the ground and I ripped the contract to shreds then a harsh screeching sound was heard from a dark corner in the room.

I stepped back and unsheathed my spear-bow and prepared for battle. Before I could even retaliate the dark unknown thing got me and I felt my body burn like it was never burned before. I panted and looked up… It looked like a person with fangs and a devilish smirk. It was that demon that the first heir made a deal with… Before I could try to retaliate I blacked out and after that nothing else happened… I couldn't feel anything. Hana… my dear Hana… Gomenosai…

**Furekeshi's P.O.V/ Epilogue**

As you know, I'm the stalker of Hinagiku as said by Hinagiku… How the hell did she know?! All I did was sneak in her room one night, that's all! I promise! Anyway forget that… even though I 'loved' doing that. I was currently hiding in an air vent… not stalker. I was staring at Hinagiku. Still not stalker. I tried to get a scent from her beautiful long pink hair… STILL NOT STALKER!

Hinagiku turned and I backed up a bit and she just continued with her paperwork that she needed to finish so she can go to the year-end play. An unexpected companion was with me without me noticing… which is unusual since I'm mostly the one who uses this air vent… to be exact, practically the only one who goes in here.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?! This is a restricted area!" I lied to the person behind me. "…" The person was silent. "Are you Sl***erman?" I shivered a bit. "…" The person was still silent. "Nah… you're just a dead person… let's go with that." I turned away and continued watching Hinagiku. "Nothing can stop me from…" The person behind me got punched accidentally by me and looked knocked out. "You okay, dead person? Meh… he's dead…" I crawled out of the air vents. "I hate stalkers…" I heard someone mumble so I just left… quickly.

I'm not a stalker… I'm just a person that follows people in certain time and certain places… That dead person has no right to call me that! Wait… he spoke… so does that mean I spoke to a ghost? Oh boy that's creepy… Anyways I got what I came for, a fragrant scent from Hinagiku. I felt someone breathing on my neck and I looked behind me. It was that dead person thing… so creepy… now that's a stalker!

"Dead guy, why are you following me?" I asked. "Haha… you must not know… My true identity is…" He was unable to finish. "Bacon? Drug dealer? Hinagiku's new stalker? Homosexual guy? Pizza man?" I said random words that came in my mind. "…" There was silence again. "Stalkers these days don't quit…" I sighed. "Like you…" I heard mumbling. I began brisk walking since I was now getting confused by this dead guy.

All I kept hearing was 'you cannot escape', I hate those pranks! Anyways this dead person was getting annoying… I went to my house and opened the door. The dead guy followed me but I slammed the door and directly at his **face**, jumped on my bed and began waiting for the play… After 1 hour of playing video games, I went outside so I can go help prepare the play. When I went out I saw blood all over the floor and door and also the dead body of that dead guy. Finally that stalker died! For now I think… I have a hunch he's alive…

**Takeshi's P.O.V/ Epilogue and Isumi's Epilogue**

I was with Miss Isumi preparing for the play. We were going to role-play as the Characters, A**ley and O**v*a from Batt** Fa**asia. In the story, He is like the loyal, royal guard of her that loves her and is her shadow and protector. Anyway as we were preparing we took a break so the latecomers could take our place temporarily so we could have a break then we'll work together.

"Miss Isumi, are you tired? I can continue your work for you if you are." I said to Isumi. "T-Takeshi-kun It is fine I can still help." She answered while putting a sleeve to cover her mouth. "Ok Miss Isumi, just tell me if you can't do it anymore. I don't want you to be stressed." I requested her and she gave a small nod. "Takeshi-kun, I have a question if it's ok to ask." She said to me with her usual gentle voice. "What may that be?" I smiled and she covered her mouth.

"Well… I don't want to say it… I changed my mind." She blushed and turned away slowly and nervously. "Hai." I gave an enthusiastic smile making her blush more. "I wonder… why he did that…" She told me while covering her mouth with her sleeve. "Hana says that he converted so I think he'll be good now." I said telling my positive thoughts. "I sense a deep sadness coming from the north… I was just curious." She explained and I stood up.

"Miss Isumi, it seems our break's over, let's help, shall we?" I asked. "Yes, then let's practice again." She looked nervous. "Don't worry, I'll cover you." I smiled. "Takeshi-kun… Arigato…" She managed a giggle and we continued working. After a few minutes, the stage was set for the play in 30 minutes. We went back stage and Kayura called us. "How am I supposed to say this part?" She asked me curiously pointing at a battle-cry part.

"Just give your best demon sounding roar, that's all." I recommended and she thought about it. "Domo arigato gozaimasu Tsugaru-san." She thanked me and I gave the look, 'no prob'. After she left, Miss Isumi came out wearing an outfit that smelled like roses, she now looked blonde with short hair, some kind of banner and a skirt (which she hesitated to wear for 10 minutes). I on the other hand was wearing a blue coat, a fake heart tattoo on my chest, a green cape and some hidden string.

"You look good, Miss Isumi." I complimented her. "The miniskirt…" She still complained about it. "Don't worry; no one will dare look up on it…" I said in a creepy tone which she didn't seem to mind. "Is that thy girlfriend?" My mother's spirit said ironically from my clothes. "I guess you could say that." I mumbled and I heard a giggle from her. "Takeshi-kun, why are you talking to yourself?" She poked me to get my attention.

"Nothing, nothing at all" I excused myself embarrassed since I said it out loud. "Still nervous…" She hid her face in panic. "I'll be there, I'll cover you… if you forget something, just improvise" I kissed her cheek making her blush. "I know but still…" She covered her face. "Time for rehearsal! Let's go!" Kayura called and we went to her.

**Hinagiku's P.O.V/ Epilogue**

My paperwork was more than I thought… I thought it would probably lessen since it was the last day of this school year until they decided to make a play about some video game… I bet Nagi's all pumped about it. On the other hand… I'm doing all these piles of paperwork… I might see the ending of it if I'm lucky but still… this is one big pile... Everything was all quiet until… they came… just to make it worse than it is right now…

"Hina-chan!" Izumi yelled out joyfully. "We finally got here…" Risa began breathing heavily. "We ran all the way from the door just to see you, Hina…" Miki stared at me. "Which door?" I asked. "That door…" Izumi pouted and pointed at the door that goes here. "Really? Just there?" I sighed and continued "Don't thank us like that…" Izumi frowned. "Yeah Hina… we've heard you had some hot sex with Hayata…" Miki smiled creepily and so did the others.

"H-How did you know?" I knew it was useless to reject it. "We stalked you… through the whole process my dear." Miki smiled with a mischievous look. "Don't watch things like that! It's private!" I protested. "Not for us… we have to observe you all the time." Izumi smiled. "No you don't…" I said as I was doing my paperwork. "Hina…" The three of them gave a smile. "No you cannot do anything to disturb me… I'm serious…" I gave a serious face.

"Aww… you're no fun…" Izumi hugged me. "Yeah…" Miki and Risa did the same. "Get off me…" I struggled and managed to push them away. This is going to be a long day…

_Note: There is no Hayate's P.O.V since I couldn't think of one and it seems boring so I'll skip to the play part._

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

_In the play…_

Hayate went in the play in like 30 minutes late so he could just see the close end of it. He was late because of all the errands he did and to add it all up his unending bad luck made it worse. He wasn't the only one; a certain 'tsundere' also couldn't make it early because of the constant annoyance of the Student Council Trio and the pile of paperwork she had to do. Anyway the play is currently in a small break for changing of costumes, going to the bathroom or for latecomers. These two sat down, Hayate was between Hinagiku and Nagi while Hinagiku was in the last chair of the row with her stalker, Furekeshi behind her.

"What took you so long? You missed almost the whole story!" Nagi demanded for an answer from Hayate. "I had some errands… and some dogs chasing me…" Hayate shivered a bit. "You mean those hellhounds from that old lady?" Furekeshi poked Hayate from behind surprising him. "Well… yeah how did you know?" He asked him. "He stalked us while we were taking a walk, I bet…" Hinagiku muttered. "Shit…" Furekeshi scratched his head like she just guessed right.

"I see you're here too…" Furekeshi muttered as he saw a familiar face. "Not you…" Saburo glared and they began a stare down. "Those two…? Hayate was interrupted. "I heard from Hana that they were rivals in History class since they're both bad at it." Hinagiku said while relaxing on her seat. "Hinagiku, did it spread?" Hayate asked making Hinagiku fluster. "W-What do you mean by that, Mister Ayasaki?!" Hinagiku thought of it in the wrong way. "Hinagiku, I didn't mean it like that!" Hayate figured out (finally).

"Hehe… I love misunderstandings… makes my chances higher…" Furekeshi mumbled then continued arguing with Saburo.

_Backstage…_

"You guys ready?" The man said. "Yes sir!" Takeshi yelled out and so did the others. "We have 2 minutes left; do your business now if you have any." The man left. "You're doing great Miss Isumi! All we have to do is finish these last few scenes." Takeshi smiled at Isumi. "I just have a question… are you really going to knock me out?" Isumi asked nervously. "Of course not! I can't hurt you… we'll just pretend that I knocked you out and you act." Takeshi ruffled her hair softly.

"I love thy future wife, cute and innocent until you get thy hands on her." The spirit of Takeshi's mother said. "Mother… don't go advanced… I want to be with Miss Isumi and develop it slowly…" Takeshi mumbled. "I respect thy decision just don't go too slow." The voice disappeared and Takeshi sighed. "You were spacing out again…" Isumi looked worried. "I just had last minute nervousness that's all." He excused himself. "What a relief… I was getting worried… since you were so silent and staying on that area for a long time…" Isumi covered her face.

"I'm ready!" A person in black armor holding a large sword came in making small magnitudes with every step. "Ahh… Kayura! Hope you're ready!" Takeshi smiled. "Yeah, yeah… this armor is heavy as the sky though… how does De**hbrin**r carry this thing?!" Kayura panted from just speaking. "It's okay Kayura; this scene should just be quick, right Miss Isumi?" Takeshi smiled and looked at Isumi. "Isn't there a fight scene between you and her?" Isumi tilted her head making both Kayura and me sweat drop.

"Holy… What am I supposed to do now?" Kayura shivered by the thought of fighting in that heavy armor with that heavy-looking sword. "I don't know… maybe try… getting lighter armor?" I gave an option. "I shouldn't… this is the specific armor for De**hbrin**r…" Kayura disagreed. "I see… just be careful out there…" Takeshi sighed. "Watch out for bananas…" They heard someone from the shadows. "Bananas?" They all looked questioned. "Ok people… Time to continue the play, I expect no mistakes, no complaints and for this to be a success, can you do that?" The man came back. "Hai!" They all said. "Get out there then!" After he said this, they all walked away. "This is beginning to sound like football…" Kayura sighed and they went to stage.

_The Play…_

_Note: Takeshi = Ashley, Isumi = Olivia and Kayura = Deathbringer_

"I beg for your forgiveness…" Takeshi knocked out Isumi. "…" She feel on the stage floor. "My dear fair… dear princess… we shall go back to the castle…" Takeshi smiled while carrying her until… "WoHHhhh…" A cold voice was heard. "Kuso…" Takeshi looked towards his right. "You will be safe here, my dear princess… Rest here…" Takeshi placed her down went towards the noise. "When you awaken from your sleep… Everything will be finished…" Takeshi muttered. "Yes… I've been waiting for this moment. The moment to put an end to everything! It will be me… I will destroy him!" Takeshi gave a look of determination. "WoooooOOOOHHHH!" The sound became louder. "Welcome… Foolish human…" Kayura (deathbringer) said.

"Silence… So you have finally shown yourself… You must be the black knight… the 'Scion of lll Presage'?" Takeshi asked. "Knight of the Shadows… What is that thirst that will never be quenched?" Deathbringer questioned. "A passion that will never be answered… Unrequited love that will last forever…" Deathbringer continued. "…!" Takeshi said with eyes widened. "I can feel your pain… I can feel your suffering…" Deathbringer looked at Takeshi coldly. "I can erase your pain… For I shall free you from the shakles that bind you…" Deathbringer looked ready to attack but didn't start. "An ideal world that is bound by nothing… I will provide you that…" Deathbringer offered.

"Hmph… There is no such ideal world… I am here just to fulfil my duty…" Takeshi declined. "…Imbecile… One with a finite life… I shall grant you the honor of being a sacrifice to my lord…" Deathbringer grasped his weapon. "Your blood, your flesh… sacrifice it to me… and witness the end of this world… with your own eyes!" Deathbringer looked at Takeshi. "I decline… The only one I give my life to… Is the princess!" Takeshi said calmly. "Black Knight… I will destroy you here!" Takeshi prepared for combat.

_Start of copmbat scene…_

Deathbringer stood no chance… Ashley just battled him for a few seconds and he got defeated… Ashley crossed his arms after using all those quick moves to defeat this powerful slow opponent.

"WooooOOOOOOHHHHH!" Deathbringer/Kayura fell to the ground. "It's over…" Takeshi panted. "Huh!? Your highness!" Takeshi jumped. "Oh my… this is…" Isumi looked at him in surprise. "Is that the Black Knight… Lying down there…!? You defeated him!?" She was shocked to see this. "Yes but…" Takeshi muttered. "Please step aside. Let me finish him!" Isumi walked towards him. "You mustn't your highness. I will deliver the coup de grace. You must return to the castle!" Takeshi requested. "No, I will not return until I see the end of the Black Knight!" Isumi refused. "No, Princess! You must not go near him!" Takeshi tried to stop her but. "N-Nani?" Isumi shivered in fear. "WooOOOOOhhh…" Deathbringer stood up. "Careful! Run!" Takeshi said.

"No, I will fight him this time!" Isumi prepared her flag weapon thing. "Please leave him to me. Quickly, get somewhere safe!" Takeshi pushed Isumi aside. "But!" She was in interrupted. "OOOOOOOHHHH" Deathbringer became golden like a gold statue. "Go! Livi! I have lived to this day to protect you! I have no regrets if I should die here!" Takeshi shouted making Isumi/Olivia surprised by his statement. "Why…? Why do you…!?" She questioned Takeshi. "That is my destiny!" Takeshi looked tired from his previous fight. "Destiny…?" She looked confused.

"I promised myself, that day. That I will give my entire life to you!" Takeshi had no regrets. "That day? What do you meant… That day!?" Isumi begged for an answer. "…My life is yours. Without you… I cannot live on… You are my dreams, my light, my hope, my everything!" Takeshi continued panting. "I swear, I will protect you! Even if this body is destroyed, I will protect you!" Takeshi stood up. "Run! Noq! Liviiiiiii!" Takeshi commanded her. "No don't! Don't risk your life for me! Please! Don't die!" Isumi began crying. "WoooooOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH" Deathbringer did a battle cry. "Livi! Gooooo!" Takeshi went in front of Isumi like he was going to buy her some time. "Aiii!" Isumi screamed.

"WooooOOOOHHHH" Deathbringer shouted. "You monster…!" Takeshi had a shadowy face. "Celebrate my lord… with your… death…" Kayura used a creepy demonic voice making most of the audience shiver. "Come! Bring it on! I will not let you lay a finger… on my dear princess… I will end your life!" Takeshi said. "Please! Don't! Run!" Isumi begged him to retreat. "Princess… No… my Livi… This yearning… my love for you… Nobody can stop this!" Takeshi prepared himself for one heck of a fight. "Here I come… This is where it ends… Prepare yourself!" Takeshi warned Deathbringer. "I will now show you… The strength of a human protecting the one he loves!" Takeshi looked energized now. "WooooOOOOOHHHHH" The whole stage shook (Good job effects people!). "Haaaaa!" Takeshi charged.

_Start of next combat scene…_

Takeshi/ Ashley was panting from the fight… he zigzagged helplessly around his opponent. He got slashed on the chest and some blood splattered out (fake of course). He used all his special moves to keep this monster at bay. After he heard the crys of Isumi/ Olivia again he was now determined. He charged and Deathbringer stabbed him but in exchange he wrapped him around his magic string and did extremely fast combos that no one could even see. After 2 minutes of this continuous fighting and fake blood, Deathbringer was finally defeated by his 'Heat-up mode'.

_-End of fight-_

"WoooOOOOHHHH" Deathbringer fell once more. "Finally the final blow… This is where it all ends…" Takeshi walked to him him/her slowly from his injuries. "…Why…Why do you fight… for a love that will never be answered? What… is the use?" Deathbringer was the one shaking in fear this time. "…I do not understand…" He muttered. "…It's over… for certain… Black Knight… You will never understand…" Takeshi said as he gave the final blow. "Someone who has already lost his soul would never understand the feeling of fighting for the one you love…" Takeshi sighed out of pity. "But I have no hatred for you. Just pity…" Takeshi was breathing heavily and sat down on the ground.

"…That man, he called me, Livi…" Isumi looked like she finally remembered.

_Short flashback/voice of Ashley from nowhere…_

"Livi… I will live as your shadow… As always, from now on… and forever…" Ashley/ Takeshi said.

_End of play…_

"Arigato gozaimasu, everyone…" Takeshi and Isumi bowed and so did Kayura after standing with her heavy armor and the other cast who was not announced but was in play at the start. The audience cheered with a standing ovation, even Saburo was impressed by his old friend and clapped and so did Hayate and Hinagiku…

This story has come to an end… What will happen to Oichi? What will happen to Hayate and Hinagiku's future? What will happen to Takeshi and Isumi? Who will be the new faces they'll see in the future?Read the next story… to find out… Thank you minna for reading this story to end… I really appreciate it. I hope you'll read my future stories! See you in another story! Please fave follow or review. Thanks! Recommendations will be helpful.

**For the last Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hayate Gotoku, Battle Fantasia and Akihisa! Akihisa is from Baka and Test while Battle Fantasia is a game. I do not own anything except for the OCs.**

_Small extra scene…_

"We must go here for Oichi's sake…" A girl said with a man beside her revealing to be Jikuberu. "Indeed, Talezayu-sama… Let's enrol in the next year. "Hai… Oichi… we must find you… please show us where you are…" The girl said with tears on her eyes. "We will find him I'm sure of it! Young sister of Oichi-sama!" Jikuberu announced. "Hai…" She said walking away.

**The End… and Thank You…**


End file.
